Konoha's Girls Fight Back
by lilcherriiluv
Summary: After being left behind by their teammates. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata get special training from Tsunade. But as a mission takes them to the past, Sakura finds out things in her past, that should of been left undiscovered. sakusasu,inoshika,naruhina
1. sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto!!!(damn)

_"TALK":INNER SELF_

**"TALK":FLASHBACK**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One quiet afternoon, in the small village of konoha lie a sleeping pink haired girl, vasting in small dreams. Until...that is, her alarm clock from hell rang...

"SAAAAKKKUUURRAAA!!!!! GET UP NOW!! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR TRAINING!!!!" yelled her mother who was currently in the kitchen rushing to get ready for her up coming mission.

"I'M UP I'M UP!!!!_" _Sakura yelled back, exasperated from the sudden awakening.

"_that women never shuts the hell up "_ her inner said, ranting inside her head. Sakura blew a piece of hair from her face and growled.

"Whatever" Sakura said as she got up out of bed, rubbing her eyes, and looking at her alarm clock that now read 8:32 a.m.

"OH CRAP,I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!"

Now fully awake, Sakura quickly grabbed her clothes and a towel and ran to the shower while stripping her clothes and literally hopping into the shower as she began to wash herself feverishly. About thirty minutes later she rushed out of the bathroom flew down the stairs, and quickly grabbed everything she needed. Soon she arrived at the bridge. Panting softly, she looked around somewhat distraught at what she saw.

No one…

"I would of thought that at least sasuke would of beenhere by now... well I guess I'll just wait." she said, quietly to herself. Placing her stuff neatly on the floor and leaning againt the side of the bridge.

Loneliness began creeping towards her as she waited for her M.I.A. teammates to arrive. Sighing she shrugged it off, making up excuses to cover up their absence,

"Maybe they just forgot". Was one of the many things she told herself as she began to wonder if they had just forgotten her. Her thoughts began to drift to different possibilities when a small speckle of liquid hit her cheek. Sakura looked up, noticing dark, luminous clouds heading over her as she sighed. Soon, a dark boom and rain feel from the dreary clouds, hitting her full force…At least the sky knew how she was feeling.

Soon, the rain seemed to stop falling. She looked around and noticed an umbrella over her head, protecting her from the cruel, dreadful weather that was bestowed upon her. Lazy eyes stared into her lonely and sad jade ones.

"I-Iruka-sensei….What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, shivering from the cold that seemed to add a more dreary feeling in her.

"You should go home, your teammates have been on a mission since Saturday along with the boys in rookie nine and Gai's team have all left for a mission and won't be back for a couple of years I believe…I heard they were receiving special training. They didn't tell you?" Sakura stood there, his words hit her harder then the rain, harder then the loneliness, harder then being punched in the gut…

"_T-they…left me….? Without saying goodbye…?"_

"o-oh, I-I-I see. I G-Guess they J-Just forgot to t-tell me…No biggy. I-it was nice talking to you Iruka-sensei." Sakura said her false smile fading a bit.

"Nice speaking with you too, Sakura. Get home safely ,ok?." Iruka replied as he steadily walked away from her.

Sakura turned the opposite way and headed home. Tears welled in her eyes, but refused to fall. She was too numb to cry…Too numb to feel anything besides coldness in her heart…The feel of abandonment was excruciating as she tried to think of the reasons they left without even telling her…

Once arriving home, she sat on her couch, unable to make it to her room. There, she lay, soaking wet. She cried herself to sleep that night…

The next morning, Sakura woke up in a daze. She made herself some tea and took some medication to get rid of her pounding headache. Chills racked her body, she looked down and noticed she was still damp from the rain.

"_What am I going to do now?" _She thought, sitting on the couch. Then a thought came to mind. What if they left her because she was too weak for the mission? I mean that happens a lot right? So all she would have to do is get a sensei and prove she could be strong! Sakura stood, her drink long forgotten as she ran up to her room and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. After brushing her hair and tying it into a high ponytail, she ran out the door.

Sakura stayed in town for hours, approaching and asking the same question to any local ninjas or civilians that might know someone strong enough to train her, and was currently available. With a sigh, she sat on a nearby bench. She was having no luck! It's like she was meant to be left behind and forgotten!

CRASH!!

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU DRUNK OLD HAG I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE LAST NIGHT!!!!" suddenly two women, one with blonde hair in pig tails with over sized breasts and the other with neck length black hair that was holding what looks to be like a pig had been kicked out of the bar.

"YOUR SAKE WAS BAD ANYWAY!!!"

"Tsunade-sama please calm down…We can go to another bar" the woman with black hair said to the woman that was clearly drunk and delusional. Not to mention angry…

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN,HE COMPLELEY RIPPED ME OFF!!!! I WAS SUPPOSE TO PAY FOR FIFTEEN BOTTLES OF SAKE AND HE CHARGED ME FOR SEVENTEEN!!!!" Sakura overheard the loud woman and looked at the woman in awe. I mean fifteen? Seriously?!

"HEEELLPPP!!! MY WIFE IS ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH!!! IS THERE A DOCTOR!!!! PLEAASSE HELP MY WIFE!!!!"

The nearby group of people turned to the screaming man who all of a sudden was running frantically down the street. Tsunade looked at him seriously, no longer showing the signs of being drunk.

Sternly she asked, "I'm a doctor…Take me to her, quickly!" The man nodded and ran to his beloved wife. Sakura followed the woman, along with the rest of the group. She managed to squeeze through the crowd when suddenly, The blonde woman was holding a new born baby girl in her arms. The woman who was holding the pig smiled down at the baby, and then towards the parents

"Congratulations!" She said smiling. "It's a baby girl!"

Sakura smiled at the scene and even saw a couple of other people tearing up as they saw the beautiful sight of the precious baby girl. Once the crowd dispersed and the woman and her husband were taken to the hospital, Sakura approached the two women shyly.

"Tsunade,was it?" At the sound of her name, the woman looked up. Hazel met emerald as they stared at each other seriously.

"Yes? Who would like to know?"

"What you just did was amazing. And I was wondering if there was any way you could teach me medical techniques…"

Tsunade looked at the girl in surprise as she stood.

"Well…To be a medical ninja means to be skilled in many different fields …plus they must be able to obtain and reserve knowledge well. Also great chakra control…You think your up for the challenge little one?" Sakura nodded her head, preparing herself for the worst.

Tsunade looked at her and smiled softly, placing a hand on her head and ruffling her hair.

"Fine then…We'll begin training next week…Oh, and before I forget…What's your name?"

Sakura looked at her and smiled a serene smile.

"Sakura…Sakura Haruno!" Tsunade nodded.

"Ok Sakura…You got yourself a deal."


	2. Ino issues

_"talk":innerself_

**"Talk":flashback**

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto

Ino's issues

49205750402725050021758480220575842084850557520

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!!!!" yelled a VERY frustrated blonde haired beauty known as Ino.

"WE WERE SUPPOSE TO MEET FOUR HOURS AGO!!!"

" exscuse me miss" someone said from the window making Ino look up "But could you JUST SHUT UP!!"and with that said the stranger slammed the door shut

"whatever" said a now very depressed Ino _"where could they be?" _thought Ino "_on the bright side though I could do whatever I want" _at this sudden thought she became happy and excited cause she will be able to go to the mall since her mom let her have a day off.That is she WAS excited until...it started to pour like crazy making her soaking wet in less than a minute

"THIS IS JUST GREAT!!!" yelled Ino once again.Then the most amazing thing happened she came across the perfect plan _"why don't I go see hokage-sama he could use that crystal ball thingy to help me find my teammates so I could then kick their ASSES!!!" _Ino thought while punching her fist in the air.So,after Ino stopped celebrating her new idea she started to run full speed to the hokage tower.

After arriving at the hokage tower soaking wet she quickly ran to his office and knocked on his door.After about a minute,the door unlocked to reveal the third hokage with the stupid pipe thing in his mouth.Ino bowed in respect and asked

"exscuse me hokage-sama but I was wondering if you knew where my teammates and sensei are?" After what seemed like an eternity to Ino ( it was only 2-3 min.)

"Come inside my office Ino."

"sure"said Ino unsurly_ "why didn't he just tell me where my teammates are so I could leave I didn't think he would need to invite me in or anything? I have a really bad feeling about this"_

"Please sit down Ino you'll need to hear this. After sitting down Ino thought_ "oh yeah there is definitly somethin' up and I'm not likin' the way he's talking to me"."Ino you told me that you would like to know where your teammates are am I correct?" "H-hai" came Ino's reply _"Well...I had assigned your team,the rest of rookie nine's boys,team Gai's boy's and all of the sensei's except for Kurenai".

_"_Oh thank god I tho-you did WHATTT??!!" The hokage flinched slightly at the girl's loud voice _"She always WAS the loud one of the bunch" _thought the hokage grimly

"why didn't you assign ME?I mean the team's name IS team Ino RIGHT!!! Your not suppose to leave out the person who is second in command!!!"

"calm down Ino" the hokage told her calmly yet firmly.After Ino sat down scared to know what would happen if she had continued yelling."Soooo...how long is the mission and what's the rank?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" asked the hokage unsurly.

"Hai,Hai I do" replied Ino slightly annoyed on him stalling to tell her where her team is so when they get back she could kick all of their asses and make them have to get hearing aids.

"Weellllll..."started the hokage.

It's 12:05 and the per-"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!"never mind."WHO WILL I TRAIN WITHWHILE THERE BE ON A A-CLASS MISSION FOR FOUR YEARS!!!!!

"I all ready thought of that.You can come in now...Tsaunade". And in stepped a women with blonde hair in pig-tails and very big you-know-whats.

"Ino,meet your new sensei...Tsunade".


	3. hinata problem

Disclaimer:I do not own naruto

Hope you like this next chappie:)

**"Talk":**flashback

_"Talk":_innerself

Secon chapter:Hinata's Problem

94802042747582020474840227504759405745005749527

"COME ON HINATA YOUR FALLING BEHIND"yelled a very loud dog lover named kiba.

"RRF"and kiba's dog Akamaru said.

"C-c-couldn't we just take a break,I-I mean we've b-been t-t-traveling for a very long t-t-time?"

"sorry Hinata but we have no time, we have to hurry and get this herb to the sand village" said the team's sensei Kurenai.

"If you couldn't handle the trip then maybe you shouldn't of come,your holding us back anyway"said the oh so quiet Shino. Hinata felt hurt at these words and stood up slowly,her head down with her hair covering her eyes.

"A-a-all right lets go t-t-then" she said slightly above a whisper.After successfully getting the herb to the sand country Hinata decided to go and ask the hokage for advise.She just feels as if he might be the only one to listen.After getting to the hokage tower she was about to knock on the door when she heard two muffled voices both sounding oddly familiar.

Inside the hokage's office

"I don't think that Hinata is quite ready to be ninja.For some reason she just can't catch up to the Kiba and Shino.She is weakening the team and I'm afraid no matter how hard I try, Hinata is just not able to pick up on the techniques I'm teaching the rest of the team"said the female of the two people in the room. After much thinking Hinata had concluded that it was Kurenai.

"Kurenai listen, if Hinata is not able to catch up on what you are teaching then I want you to report to me on whether you wish for me to take her off the team or,if worst comes to worst then I will fail her as a ninja and she will have to either go back to the academy of quit being a ninja."said the third hokage.

Outside the room

As those last words were said, Hinata quickly turned on her heel and ran as if her life depended on it.After making it out of the hokage tower she had happened to stumble upon an open field that had a small pond and several willow and sakura trees throughtout the place.It was a breathtaking sight and the perfect place to cry,too.So,she just sat there letting the wind carry her cries of sorrow and being wanted even if it were some stranger she felt like she needed comfort.Then something dawned upon her the one she wants to be comforted by isn't here and probably doesn't even know she exsists."Naruto-kun".

Somewhere else

"Tsunade-sama where are we going"?

"We are going to my favorite resting place,after getting kicked out of a cheap bar,help a person give birth in front of strangers,AND getting a new pupil all in one day is VERY tiring"said Tsunade.

"Why am I s-s-such a b-b-b-burden"?

"Did you say something shizune?" Tsunade said turning around to face the black haired women

"um no why do you-" but before Shizune could finish they heard a low whisper

"Why d-d-does everyone h-hate m-m-me?"

"What the.who the hell could that be?" Tsunade said.After a quick glance between the two they started to run through the field trying to find the source of the sound.After about ten minutes they saw what looks to be girl with short purple hair sitting on the ground sobbing.All of sudden a feeling of guilt and sorrow washed over the two women as if they could fell the little girl's pain.As if on instinct,Tsunade silently stepped towards the crying figure on the ground and sat next to her.Hinata looked up slowly to see a women with blonde hair in pig tails and she staring at the sky with her hand around something that was hanging around her neck.

"W-w-who are y-y-you?" the figure looked towards her with soft,pitiful looking eyes and with a slight smile and a genle voice she said

"my name is Tsaunade.Your a hyuuga right so that must mean your Hinata.Am I correct?" Startled slightly at the fact she knows so much about her even though she's never seen this women in her life she felt comfortable like she was willing to listen to what he had to say.

"h-h-hai" she replied softly.

"if you don't mind me asking" Tsunade said in a voice equal to Hinata's

"could you tell me why you are crying out in the middle of no where?" Hinata bit her lip slightly and answered

"I h-heard my sensei and the t-t-third talking a-a-about me" she had her head down and after not hearing a response she continued with tears flowing down her eyes"a-and my s-sensei said t-that I'm holding back t-t-the team.A-a-and if I don't improve then...they might m-make me go back to the a-a-academy or worst...stop b-being a ninja a-all together!!"After saying this she looked up and tsunade with tears flowing down her beautiful face.Silently,Tsunade slowly took out a tissue from her pocket and wiped away the girl's tears.

"I'll tell you what if you want...I could train you so you can become stronger." Hinata's face suddenly lit up with hope and excitment."But...be prepared I will be your nightmare.do you wish to except my offer?"Hinata thought for a moment and said

"Whens training?" Tsunade laughed at the girl's excitment

"tomorrow 9:00 sharp" with that said Tsunade stood up and left the field without another word.Maybe there's hope for Hinata after all.


	4. Tenten's Guilt

_"talk":innerself or thoughts_

**"talk":flashback**

Disclaimer:I do not own naruto

Enjoy :) Chapter 4 TenTen's Guilt

570500174950258402758402759275402650426504685893

_"How could I of said that to them"_ thought Tenten as she was looking out her window to stare at the rain that was falling.

* * *

Flashback

_saturday: 2 days ago_

**"HELLO MY WONDEROUS STUDENTS ARE YOU FEELING YOUTHFUL TODAY?!!!" "**

**"GAI-SENSEI!!"**

**"LEE!!!"**

**"GAI-SENSEI"**

**"LEE!!" (don't forget the anime tears and the sunset)**

**both Neji andTenten sweatdrop at their teammate and sensei's behavior.**

**"Alright lets start with running 100 laps my youthful little flowers!!!" After about ten laps TenTen had "accidentally"tripped because Neji had "accidentally"put his foot in front of her feet**

**"AAAAHHHH" screamed Tenten as she fell flat on her face"OOOWWWWW"Tenten said in pain.**

**"Watch where you step Tenten we can't have you screwing up on laps now can we?" **

**"Oh no,Tenten-chan are you okay?do you need to sit down be-"but Lee didn't have time to finish because at this point Tenten had snapped**

**"Because what...Because I'm weak??!!" **

**"I was-" **

**"save it for someone who cares Lee"she said coldly.**

**After getting up she then turned to Neji and yelled**

**"What the hell is your problem??!! We're on the same team what are you tripping me for??!! Maybe if you took the 50ft pole stickin' out of your ass you would of seen that!!! And you" she said turning around to face Gai "What is up with you and this youth crap??!! Get a dictionary and learn some new words other then youthful,spring and Lee!!GEEZZZ!!!! With that said she quickly turned on her heel and stalked off to her house leaving her teammates dumbfounded.**

End of flashback

* * *

_"I'm so STUPID maybe I should apologize?" _With that one thought TenTen grabbed a jacket,her sandals,and weapons just in case, and ran out in the pouring rain.she quickly arrived at her training spot and found no one there.So since she had no idea where Lee and Gai lived (like she cares) she decided to visit Neji since she's a friend of Hinata she's been there several times.

After about 10 minutes she finally arrived at the Hyuuga mansion and knocked on the door impatiently feeling she needed to get this over with and continue like nothing happened.About two minutes later Hiashi Hyuuga answered the door.

"Oh hello Tenten,I'll ca-"

"Actually" Tenten said slightly embarrissed she wasn't asking for Hinata "I was w-wondering if I-I could talk to N-Neji?" Hiashi raised an eyebrow at her

"don't tell me he didn't tell you?" he asked Tenten

"Tell me what?" asked Tenten slightly curious on what she hasn't been told

"your team,the rest of rookie nine's boys and their sensei's except for Kurunai had gone out on a four year mission". It took at least five minutes for Tenten what Hiashi just said "_Wha!!! how-n-wait this has to be a lie they didn't even say goodbye."_Tenten's eyes suddenly spilled out tears so to be less embarrissed she turned around and ran home also leaving a confused Hiashi behind.

Once Tenten got home she quickly took off her shoes, ran up to her room, slammed the door behind her, fell on to her bed and wept.After about an hour of crying thoughts began to come to her._ " Why am I cryin' over them.They called me weak because I tripped!! And That wasn't even my fault!!! Those bastards when they get back I will be different!! And I'll show them that it's them who are weak!!! But wh-wait!! Maybe Tsunade-sama will teach me and she'll be my replacement sensei!!!That's a great idea!!!"_After thinking up that magnificent thought she phoned the hospital.

Phone conversation

"_hello,konoha hospital how may I help you"said a young women on the other end._

_"Hi,I need to talk to Tsuande-sama.Tell her that it's Tenten"._

_"One moment please"came the women on the other line and then a light click could be heard. After about two minutes,an older voice talked into the phone._

_"Hello,is that you Tenten?"_

_All of a sudden all Tsunade heard was crying on the other end._

_"Tenten...what's wrong?Are you okay?" asked Tsunade worried about the fact that Tenten was crying _

_"T-T-Tsunade-sama m-m-my t-teammates l-left m-me a-a-a-alone!!!" _

_"Tenten please tell me what's wrong".So Tenten told her everything from what happed two days ago to her calling Tsunade._

_"I'll tell you what Tenten ..I will train you and I will ask the hokage tomorrow if I could register you into the chuunin exam that's coming up along with my other pupils.I will also consider putting all four of you on one team.How does that sound?" _

_"That sounds great Tsunad-sama. Thankyou."_

_" Alright I'll see you at the west training grounds at 9:00 sharp". _

_"All right.thankyou again Tsunade-sama." _

_End of phone conversation_

After Tenten hung up the phone she put her head on the pillow feeling there might be some flame of hope in her now cold heart.


	5. training is hell

_"talk":innerself or thoughts_

**"talk":flashback**

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto

Chapter 5:training is HELL!!!

05872057430927584774845926593749020574027658402

9:01 training grounds.

"Well it's good to see that you all decided to show up.I had met you all yesterday and you all felt like a burden, weak, leftout,and upset.The training you will be doing with me is going to be like living in hell and you will wish you had never met me.Any objections?" All the girls looked at one another with slight nervouseness in their eyes but shook thier heads so Tsunade continued."Alright so lets get started.Since most you guys are still new at being a ninja,I need to find out what kind of chakra you have.Most of you should have two.Alright,as you see I have four seals on the trees over there, one seal on each tree.I need you to pump chakra into your foot and I will determine what kind of jutsus you will be able to use (i'm making all of this stuff up you know). If it gets crumpled it's wind, if it becomes damp it's water, if it rips it's earth, and if it becomes ashes it's fire.Any questions?" (crickets)

"Great now get over there and do as I instructed" Tsunade yelled.After they posioned their foot on the kanji inscripted seal, they pumped chakra to their feet.After about a minute Tsunade came over to them to see their results.Hinata's turned damp and ripped, Ino's turned to ash and crumpled,Tenten's ripped,and Sakura's became damp and crumpled.

"Alright let's see how you guys did". She inspected each of the seals and was pretty amazed at what she saw."Alright I didn't expect you guys to have such perfect chakra control sooooooo.. I have also decided to teach all of you medical jutsus and inhuman strength".As she said that she punched the tree behind her and it toppled over hitting other trees in the process causing a chain of falling dominos.All of the girls stood there their eyes as big as saucers.

"Now everyone line up!!!"Tsunade yelled and all of the girls did as they were told afraid of what would happen if they didn't."Alright!!"she yelled "we'll start out with 1,00 pushups to help increase your muscle strength,then you will go swim in the river to increase your stamina,THEN you will climb trees by putting chakra to your feet.Are you guys ready??!!"she asked and somewhat screamed.

"Hai" they all replied in unison

"All right...ready...GOO!!!"


	6. timeskip and the mission

_"talk":innerself or thoughts_

**"talk":flashback**

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto

Chapter 6:Timeskip and the mission

(they all live together in a really big house and Sakura is the captin of the team)

05872057430927584774845926593749020574027658402

"SSSSAAAAAAAAKKKUUUUUUURAAAAAAAA"yelled a 16yr old Ino who was trying to get Sakura up for the past hour."What now Ino-pig?can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?" A pink haired beauty repiled to her friend groggily."We have a mission breifing in 45min and your still asleep not to mention Hinata and Tenten tried to get you out of bed an HOUR ago!!!" "I have 45min so what you only wake me up at this time because of the time I forgot to wake you up and you had your makeup taken away"replied Sakura."Fine but if your late I'll just say to Tsunade-sensei to take away your positon as captin of the teammm!!" Ino said in a sing song voice.That's when Sakura came out fully dressed,showered and ready to leave."How will you be abel to pull that off if I'm already ready BEFORE you are?" "how-bu-HUHHH???!!!" "I know I'm amazing aren't I". "Whatever lets just gather everbody else up and leave for godsake". "fine by me" came Sakura's reply as she went to get her sandals on.

04582305157159392847285929563736929463496494846

_**In this section of the story I will be describing their outfits and then will continue where I left off**_

_**Sakura's outfit: a high-collard,no sleeved jacket that goes up to her knees and it is white with a red cirle on the back (she wears the jacket open);She has fishnet and a red tanktop underneath the jacket.she has flexible light blue jeans two katanas that criss cross on her back she also has a white sakura flower in her hair,her hair is slightly above her but,she grew into her forehead and her konoha headband on her right arm (like shikamaru) also black gloves that stop at her wrist.**_

_**Ino's out fit is exactly the same as after the timeskip**_

_**Hinata's outfit: long hair in a low pony tail and it goes up to her butt and her bangs go up to her breasts;dark navy,v-neck,short sleeved shirt with navy arm warmers that start slightly above her elbow and end at her wrist;a short navy skirt that reaches slightly above her knees;she is also wearing knee high black sandals;her konoha headband is around her neck and she has a katana on her side**_

_**Tenten's outfit:her hair is in two pig-tails that reach up to her waist,she has a lili in her hair;she has a red and gold kimono style top,red and gold skirt that stops slightly above her knees her head band is around her forehead and she has black sandals.**_

_**(back to the story) **_

_**95295949509385171894841340057402977382956482758402754**_

"If they are not here in one min-" but before the very frustrated fifth hokage could continue "WE'RE HERE!!!" the four girls yelled as they slammed the door open making the picture frame that was behind it fall and the rest of the room shake causing everyone in the room to sweatdrop _"AWWWW MAN that was my tenth picture frame this month.I might as well not decorate my office at all"_ thought the fifth hokage.

"Alrith now that you girls are here we can get started.As you know the boys that were sent away 3 1/2 years ago SHOULD of started coming back now but instead they had incountered Orochimaru". She paused to see the girls reactions and was surprised to see that their faces didn't show worry or hate but calmness as if this happened everyday."So,after a few minutes of fighting,Orochimaru used a new techinque he created himself ". "What's it called?" Sakura asked "I'm not sure" answered Tsunade "But, the jutsu had sent the boys into the past.S-" but before she could say any more Sakura butted in again "So you want us to retrieve the boys,defeat Orichmaru and bring them back from the future without disrupting the space time contiuem"."Yes and no.I need you to defeat orochimaru AND the Aktisuki who want's Naruto.But it's going to get harder because you have to protect Sasuke from getting captured by Orchimaru,and the past orochimaru and Aktisuki". "damn,are you sure were ready"? "Of curse you are and don't forget you have the rest of the people from the past.I wasn't able to get in touch with any of them though,but I have gotten in touch with my past self and the past Kurenai. Meet at the village gates tomorrow with everything ready for about 1yr. mission" As they turned to leave"Oh and one more thing girls,Kurenai and Anko are also going to go with you on this mission".With that said everyone left leaving the hokage pondering on whether they were ready to face the journey up ahead.


	7. the battle,we meet again sasukekun

**"Talk":flashback**

_"Talk":innerself or thoughts_

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto

Chapter 7:the battle,we meet again

846274835626482895738254915473891574738515493916

"Are you girls SURE your ready for this mission I have assigned you all?" Asked Tsunade worriedly.

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama, remember you said it yourself we can do it because your the one that trained us and taught us everything we know today" replied Ino.

"And when did I say that,exactly?"

"You didn't,I'm just trying to boost your spirit" Ino said jokingly _"and mine"_ she added mentally.

"Alright backpack check we only need the clothes, food,water, and extra weapons" Anko said/yelled.

"You really think were ready for this, Saukra?" Hinata asked unsurly.

"Of course we are,that's why I accepted the mission.And don't you want to see your teammates again?" Hinata was silent.Taking that as a no Sakura added "I bet they would and so would Naruto.I mean look how much you changed and how much stronger you are compared to the way we were when we were kids".

"Do you r-really think so Sakura-chan"? Hinata said with a shine of hope in her eyes.

"Yeah,and if you ever need help along the way I'll always be there for you too" Sakura said smiling a wide smile that could brighten anyones day.

"Right lets show them that were not weak and that they shouldn't of left us behind" Ino said joining the conversation.

"We'll show them that the ones that are really weak is them" Tenten said confidentally.

"Come on girls it's time to go and kick some enemie's ass!!" yelled Anko who was near the gate.

"Alright lets do this thing!!" they all yelled and quickly joined hands and gathered in a circle around a glowing scroll.After chanting several words and screaming "time warp" A bright light appeared and disappeared as quickly as it came _"you better come back alive girls otherwise...I'll know that I failed in making you become the strongest you could be" thought Tsunade as she only saw the scoll that had brought them to the past lying on the ground._

_874924639290574564300574939209574030265949309205_

_With the boys_

_"This g-guy is too strong" thought the famous Uchiha Sasuke for he and the rest of the guys he was with were either too weak to stand up, unconscience, badly injured, or are too busy fighting the enimies._

_"What's wrong SSSSasuke-kun you too weak to fight me or are you too worried about your friends that are on the verge of death due to the poision I but into their bodies by my sword."_

_"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK" Sasuke screamed as he saw the snake summoner coming towards him._So,with the rest of his chakra he did some handseals and yelled

"CHIDORRRIIIII!!!" But only hitting him in the shoulder

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" cried Orochimaru as the chidori made contact with his shoulder he jumped back in order to prevent the attack getting farther into his body.With the last the his chakra Orochimaru did several handseals and yelled

"TIMEWARPPPP!!!!" All of a sudden the wind started to pick up and a blackish purpleish vortex appeared in the sky sucking in the boys and their senseis "_so it begins"_ thought Orochimaru as he fell unconscience.

937592594839576950375005748265948572950472957492

Konoha 9:15 2007 (they are 16 in 2012)

"Iruka-sensei I'm hungry, when's lunch, hey sakura-chan do ya wonna have lunch with me huh,huh,huh???!!!"Naruto asked excitedly to his all time crush:sakura.

"Why would I want to have LUNCH with some annoying NOBODY like YOU!!!" she told Naruto.Naruto's world just crumbled right in front of his eyes."_Why does sakura-chan hate me so much.Did I ever do something to hurt her.If I did then I understand,but I just never know what I do wrong anyway.Everyone hates me and I have no idea why either."_ Naruto's eyes suddenly became to swell up with tears threatening to fall.Turning around to see if Naruto had gone away she saw something she had never noticed before.Naruto was...crying "_does he like me that much"_ she turned around to see a bunch of girls crowding around sasuke and he's just ignoring them or glaring at them."_Maybe I should give Naruto a chance.It's not like I'll ever end up with him anyway"_.With that thought Sakura took her lunch and walked over to Naruto who was sitting in the corner of the room eatting all by him self.

"Um...Naruto?Do you mind if I reconsider your offer?" Sakura said slightly emmbarissed. Naruto looked up slowly to see his crush, Sakura Haruno, asking to eat lunch with him.

"uhh...sure why not" he said still a little shooken up from eveything that was happening.after several minutes of uncomfortable silence between the two Sakura decided to break the silence

"I'm sorry about saying those harsh words to you before.I didn't realize that I hurt your feelings so bad".Naruto turned his head around slightly surprised that she was apologizing to him.

"uhh..it's ok...I'm...use to it". he said quietly.

CRRRRRRRAAAAASHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

"what the hell? Everyone get down!!!"Iruka yelled to his students from the front of the classroom.After the smoke cleared there were three men in jounin outfits,and eight teenagers that look around sixteen to seventeen years old all battered and bruised,and unconscience.Several gasped and others screamed as if they were about to be killed.Suddenly the door flew open revealing a greyhaired man with a jounin vest and a mask covering his face except his left eye, a man with brown spiked hair with a jounin vest and a cigerette in his mouth,and the last one was the wierdest of all because he was wearing green spandex all over and a jounin vest and bowl shaped haircut.

"What the hell happened!!" yelled the guy with the cigerette in his mouth.

"They fell through the ceiling out of no where!!" Iruka said.Going to try and inspect what happened the guy in the mask stepped foward and looked at the faces of the people that fell through the ceiling of a school.When he came to one three particular faces his eyes widened in shock

"Asuma,Gai,you might want to see who fell through the ceiling". They did as they were told and as they looked at the faces the man had pointed out their eyes too went wide.

"They must be the ones the hokage was talking about" the guy with the bowl shaped hair cut said also known as Gai.

"Those are the people I was talking about and there is still more to arrive" someone said from behind them.

"Who would that be...hokage-sama?"

"You'll see when the time comes.In fact they will be here in three...two...one..."

And as if right on que,six figures fell through the hole that was caused by the boys so called "graceful" landing except instead of falling on their faces they fell on their feet.

"Nice of you to join us ladies".

"So,what's the mission?"Sakura asked.

"The first part of the mission,is to heal the people on the floor here."

"We will discuss more in the privacy of my office".And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Alright girls,lets bring them somewhere where it's not dusty and has broken ceiling".

"hai" they all replied in unison and without a word started to pick them up,jump out the window and place them on the ground where their are four other medics to help treat their wounds.After about an hour of healing the wounded boys the girl's rest in the shade of a cherry blossom tree.

"Do you think they'll be ok,Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"They should be,and if they're not we could always help them" Sakura said and gave a reassuring smile.After about an hour the boys were still unconscience and the girls were all asleep,except for Sakura who was starring at the clear blue sky.All of a sudden,Sakura heard a moaning and turned her head to see Sasuke sweating and he had his eyebrows furrowed.Worried,Saukra got up quietly and over to him,and put his head on her lap as she silently stroked his perfect forehead with her delicate hand.Suddenly,Sasuke opened his eyes slowly.Emerald meets onyx as they get lost in eachothers eyes.Slowly Sasuke sat up

"Sakura"? Tears start to fall from Sakura's eyes and suddenly hugged Sasuke like there was no tomorrow.Hesitating,Sasuke quietly put his around her petite waist and hugged her back,and suddenly forgot about all his injuries,his brother,everything.He felt...Hope.


	8. almost perfect day

Well I'm finally updating I'm gonna try and finish every story I started in about a month. Keep ur fingers crossed and keep reviewing!!! I always get that fluffy feeling when people review!!

Chapter 8

" So it appears you two are getting along nicely " said a voice behind the two teens. They both realized what the person was referring to and they quickly broke apart.

"_What the hell are you doing!!!your supposed to be mad at them!! ecdspecially sasuke!!! your stronger now and your not going to let some boy change you. Got it ?!! "_

**" Hai ma'am "**

"So do you mind explaining why you guys didn't tell me you were leaving? " Sakura asked/ commanded.

" Well you see... " kakashi as he appeared from behind the tree he was laying on.

" We didn't want you worried " finished sasuke. Sakura averted her gaze to him.

" aa" she replied walking towards the others. After a quick run through she sat down next to a tall sakura tree and closed her eyes.

" You can come out now " she said. Suddenly 12 younger versions of them appeared. ( not including the teachers they appeared next to them. Without falling I might add ). Suddenly a loud voice from the bottom of the pile spoke.

" COULD YOU GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!! "

" Dobe"

" WHAT DID YOU SAY SASUKE - TEME ??!! "

"what your deaf now too, dobe ?"

" Sasuke while I oughta - "

" DON'T TALK TO SASUKE - KUN LIKE THAT "

"But sakura - chan -"

"don't but me naruto!! Don't talk to sasuke - kun like that!! " (u can kinda guess who those people were. But if not it was sasuke,sakura,ino and naruto. )

" ermmmerm ". Everyones attention was averted to the noice made.

" Now that your all done I suggest you SHUT UP so I can devise a plan for us to get back to our time " Sakura said in a piss-me-off-and-i'll-hurt-you-so-that-your-in-the-hospital-for-a-year kind of tone.

" Who the hell are you ? " asked naruto.

" I'm the older Sakura haruno " Sakura replied while closing her eyes.( I'll call the older versions by saying 'older 'before their name )

" HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE ME ??!! " asked Sakura.

" I came here to rescue these idiotes " She said pointing to the pile of unconscience bodies next to her. They all sweatdropped.

" Oh"

" Ne forehead-girl, What are we going to do with all these people laying here we can't bring them back like this and we can't just stay here either . " Said older ino as she came and leaned against the tree Older Sakura was sitting on.

" Hey are you me ? " asked Ino with enthusiasm in her voice.

" Why yes I am " She said as she put her thumb up.

" Hey Sakura I bet I have more fanboys then you. " Ino said challengingly.

"Oh yea how much you wanna bet Ino-pig? " . Sparks are exchanged between the two rivals.Both older Ino and Sakura looked at each other in concern. This was not going to turn out very well.

**I was going to stop it here but I thought about how long it will probably take me to update again so I'll continue. ( but don't expect anything too long ) **

" Well who has more fan-boys Forehead-girl or me ? " Ino asked or more like commanded.

"Uh...Actually Ino and I aren't rivals anymore. " Older Sakura said.

" Yea We got over that a long time ago. Were the best of friends again " Ino said with a smile. Both of the girls jaws dropped.

" Are you"

" kidding me ? "

" Nope " Both Older Sakura and Ino said. Suddenly they both start laughing.Making everyone lok at them strangely since it wasn't at all funny. Which is why everyone else started laughing as well. Including younger Sakura and Ino. And excluding people that don't really laugh, but they smirked. ( coughsasukecoughcough. Sorry I'm just getting over a cold LOL ). Well that was a good ending to an almost perfect day.


	9. I don't know wat to call this chap

Hey people! Sorry I don't update I'm getting kinda annoyed at myself for starting two long stories without finishing one first.

Well here you go!

" Alright that's enough laughing" older Sakura said as she stopped and put on a stern face " It's time to get to work. Ino, wakeup the boys Hinata, Tenten come here." Two girls stepped out from behind a tree. " you two are going to scout the village for anything suspicious. If you find anything, contact me by your cells ( not a phone but like a cell/ walky talky.

" hai" both said as they quickly jumped off in opposite directions.

" Now as for you twerps, you have to stay here. Well it was nice to meet you all… again. But I have a team to lead." Older Sakura said as she walked over to help Older Ino.

" Wait!!" She turned around to see sakura trying to get out of the pile. After getting out of the pile she said quickly

" I want to come with you! Please I want to see what it's like in the future! I need to know if I'm with sasuke- kun!"

" No way! Why on earth would YOU be with sasuke- kun! Everyone knows that he likes me WAY better than he'll EVER like you!" Ino said as she dusted herself off.

" JUST to let you guys know, I don't like sasuke and neither does Ino here. Ino has someone else in mind and I… well, you know" older sakura said timidly while rubbing the back of her head.

" What do you mean?" sakura said.

" I got over the stupid Uchiha." she said with a cocky smirk. Everyone gasps.

" How could you not like sasuke- kun?" Ino asked

" How could I not like sasuke- kun?" younger sakura asked. older Sakura shrugged.

" That is not my place to say. But I can assure you that I have no feelings for Sasuke Uchiha!" older Sakura said as she raised her head high.

_You go girl! Don't let that stupid Uchiha get in OUR way! Shannaro!!_

" bu-but h-h-how could this b-be?!!" sakura said as she fell to the floor in shock.

( the radio conversation scene is coming up so _italic _will be Tenten and **bold** will be Hinata. )

_Sakura! Come in! Sakura you there?_

What's up Tenten?

_I found something weird! You have to come here and check this out!_

What does it look like?

_I don't know. But it doesn't look like it came from Earth that's for sure. _

Alright I'll be on m-

**Sakura- san!! **

What is it Hinata?!

**I'm being ambushed! Come quick!**

With that said Hinata's cell was cut off and all that was heard was static.

" shit" Older sakura cursed I under her breathe.

" so, what do we do, Sakura?" Older Ino asked She turned to the boys. "I'm going to need your help."


	10. I dont no wat to call this chap 2

Hey I'm finally starting to update more often!! If I keep this up I'll be done with everything in no time!

PLEASE REVIEW!

" What do we need to do?" Older Sasuke asked in a stern tone.

"I need you to split up. I'll lead a group of you to Hinata's and Ino will lead you to Tenten's. Any questions?"

" Yea. Who's going with who?" Older Naruto asked.

" I'll lead Hinata's and Tenten's team to help Hinata and the rest of you will go help Tenten." Everyone nodded signaling they understood. With a quick nod everyone went to their respected stations following older sakura/ older Ino.

" HEY WHAT ABOUT US!!!" screamed Naruto.

" Well they didn't say we couldn't come and this could be a learning experience for you brats so… lets follow older Ino and see." Said kakashi in a bored tone. With that they all followed Ino's group.

**With Older Sakura**

" What did you find, Hinata" older Sakura asked quickly.

" Look" she said in a dazed tone as she pointed to the sky to see a black and dark purple vortex.

" Holy shit" Kiba said under his breathe.

" Hinata, I want you and your team to investigate this. Neji, Lee ,Gai come with me." older Sakura said as she jumped into a tree.

**With Tenten **

_Shit I can't hold them off for much longer! I'm running low of chakra and the teleport here isn't making me feel very pumped or in the zone (_lol).

All of a sudden several black figures came in front of her and received a blow from the enemy.

" We are here to help" said older Naruto as he dodged an attack from another enemy.

" Where the hell are all these guys coming from?!!" asked older sasuke.

" Wait a second… do you think it could have anything to do with the thing Hinata found earlier??!!" Tenten said as she got up and stood in a fighting position.

"Maybe" older sasuke said as he killed two more guys.

From above the little versions are watching and over hearing everything.

" Wow Their smart." Naruto said. Everyone sweat dropped.

" Compared to you, dobe, they're geniuses." sasuke said with a smirk

" WHAT DID YOU SAY SASKE-" but before he could finish, Kakashi put a hand over his mouth.

" Will you just be quiet?" he asked/ commanded.

" SASUKE! WATCH OUT!" but it was too late. Their were 10 guys coming at him at once. Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for the impact. But none came he opened his eyes to reveal…


	11. A REALLY big MISTAKE!

OMG!! I can't believe wat I did!! I mixed up the story by saying that tenten was ambushed and that hinata found something wierd!!! Okay ikf your reading this then lets just say that hinata found something and tenten got ambushed. OKAY?!!! I'm such an idiot!! I'll update soon and for my stupid mistake I'll give you guys alot of chaps in one day okay?!!! I'll update as SOON as I can!

I PROMISE! SHANNARO!!!!!


	12. authors note!

AUTHORS NOTE!!

**I just wanted to tell u all that my story is kinda going off track from the original version i had planned so i'm going to have to change the story line a little. Don't worry i will continue with saving sasuke and all but it will have a twist with the tim skip characters. So don't be pissed cause i already wrote four chapters! kk i'll update very very soon!**

**- xosakuraharunofanxo0**


	13. and the hero is

Well Here it is! I already wrote 4 chapters and I'll probably most them today and tomorrow but i'll write them all today. I'll see if I'm in the mood or not.

8572894758297894789578974582748927827487847826782578475847598275827582758927872857283759825

**Cling**

" hn... and to think that you called me weak." older Sasuke opened his eyes to reveal older Sakura standing there blocking the enemies attack.

_- she's right. Yu did call her weak. Now she's making you eat her words! - _

_' Shut up! I don't need this right now!_

_- whatever -_

_" hn"_

_" You could at least be a little greatful!"_

**( from far away )**

" Yes I knew it!" Sakura said gleefully while jumping up and down

" what? That I wouldn't die?" Sasuke said coldly.

" Nope. That **I** wouldn't **let** you die!" She said as she turned to smile at him. Sasuke blushed slightly and turned his head.

" Haha! Teme was saved by a girl!" Naruto said laughing. Both Sakura and Sasuke smacked his head and returned to watching the battle.

**( In the Battle )**

" what the hell is that thing?!"older Sasuke asked.

" What, this?" older Sakura asked as she pointed to her humungous sword.He nodded. ( I just made this up so if it really exists then i had no idea)

" I's called a Tsunagai twin blade. It comes in many different forms but never in this form. But, when u put chakra through it, it becomes whatever you want it to be."

" How the helldid you manage to use that thing?" sasuke asked bewildered ( u know that the younger sasuke is hiding in a tree so i won't say older sasuke when it's just him and sakura but wen he's talking to one of the younger ones or there talking to him then i will put older. Same goes for all the others.And don't forget they didn't get to go on the mission with the bridge builder so they never learned chakra control together!!)

" I have perfect chakra control" Saura said in in a monotone. Suddenly enemies started to fight back against sakura's sword. Sakura and Sasuke both got into attack position. There were several hundred enemies coming at them.

_What the hell?_ inner Sakura said as the enemies started turning into creatures. Some had several arms, some with several heads, and others with no heads or arms. Their eyes grew a mix of yellow and red. This was going to get interesting. ( don't worry i'm not ending it here!)

(** from far away)**

**" **wow that's a big sword!" Naruto said amazingly.

" How on earth does she carry that thing?!" Ino asked.

" Well you see that is a very rare and very powerful sword, it's called ' Tsunagai twin blade' "

" But didn't she originally have two katanas?" sasuke asked.

" Yes. But the Tsunagai is able to transform using chakra. It takes a very long time to master and almost impossible to perfect. It also can take a large amount of chakra from you if it is not used wisely. You see the sword responds to emotions which helps it transform, which is also why it's hard to perfect. The sword seems to turn into a weapon that somehow matches your emotions. It also comes in different forms which makes it very hard to find."

" But how come older Sakura-chan can use it so well?" Naruto asked

" It appears that older Sakura has a great amount of chakra and chakra control." Kakashi said as he took out his porny book. While he read, the kids were left watching the battle.

**( In the battle)**

Sakura quickly jumped in order to dodge a blow. Her sword quickly transformedinto two small fans. She threw them quickly and defaeting 6 enemies in the process. She lands while catching her fans ans then she combined both fans to create a larger one. ( similar to temari's fan) With one quick swipe she knocked about fifteen enemies into one another with a tremendous force. ( I know it sounds like a cheap action movie but stay with me here!)

From the other side of the field tenten and ino seemed to be knocking down enemies left and right leaving the guys with their jaws opened and eyes bulging out of their sockets ( ok so i'm exaderating) But they were suprised!

" SAKURA!" Ino called from the otherside of the field. Sakura quickly ducked punch and counter attacked with a bone- smashing blow to the enemies jaw.

" What is it, I'm kinda busy here!"

" There's too many of them. It's like they keep coming!"

" But the question is... from where?!"


	14. the walkie talky conversation!

I told you guys that i would update as soon as i can and i will try to type them al today!! SHANNARO!!

I'm doing this cause they are on the walkie talky thing!

**older sakura**

_hinata_

46261257178147878475187548751875187541710012440585859215815485185185458149581581

After defeating several enemies sakura recieved a call from Hinata.

_"Sakura, Come in... Sakura- san, are you there?"_ came a voice.

**" Hey hinata, I'm kinda busy right now!"**

" _Well I'm at the konoha library and i found out what the thing in the sky was!"_

"**What?!! Why the hell are you at the library! I need you here! Fighting... Now!"**

_" But i was just so curious that i had to find out what it was!"_

**" Ok but can we do it later cause i'm kinda busy!"**

_**" I think you might want to know this though."**_

**" Fine but make it quick"**

_" The hole in the sky is actually a summon by a master summoner named Rika Yamataki- Princess of darkness. It said that every 100 years, a reincarnation of her sister, Sakuya Yamataki- Princess of light and herself are born."_

Sakura then dodged and kicked the guy where the sun don't shine.

**" But that doesn't do me any good! I need to get rid of these things and quick!"**

_" Ok, ok...ummm...Oh here! It says that the dark portal is Rika's and the light one is Sakuya's. She tries to overcome her sister because she is jealous because her power is limited... But that doesn't make any sense to me!"_

"** What doesn't make sense?!**

_" It says that Rika's power is limited. But how can darkness be limited!?" _

**" Like I would know the answer to that!" **Sakura then jumped from a series of attackes while getting hit on the last attack she stumble into sasuke who caught her and smirked ( sorry i didn't want sasuke to feel left out!)

_" Her power comes to her heart. How could darkness be limited, it would only make sense if lightness would be limited"_

**" I don't know, I think your over thinking, Hinata"**

_" But-"_

**" Okay, just research on how to kill these things and then we'll help you later, okay?"**

_" Hai"_

**( From Far away )**

" Older Sakura- san looks frustrated. I-I wonder W-Why?" Hinata asked while twidling her thumbs. Everyone shrugged and went back to watching the match." ( A/ N lol! If only she knew!)

**( in the battle)**

" Come on Hinata hurry up will ya" Sakura muttered. As if on cue, Hinata came over the walkie talkie thing. ( lol)

_" Sakura-san! I know how to kill them!"_

**" That's great! Now tell me how, I want to get this over with already!"**

_" In order to destroy the warriors of darkness, you must summon warriors of light"_

**" Wonderful!"** Sakura said giddily **" How the HELL am i gonna summon 1,000 worriors of light!?!?"**

( Hinata sweatdropped)

_" Uhhh... There has to be another way!"_

**" Lets hope so!"**

_" Okay lets see...Hmmm...Ummmm... Ahh! Here we go. It says that the element of fire that burns pure light will also be able to destroy the darkness"_

**" But sasuke used his fire jutsus plenty of times. And they keep coming!"**

_" But he doesn't have a pure heart, Sakura. What about you?"_

**" Me? What about me?!"**

_" That pure chakra thing you do... your able to contort the chakra into elements. It might work!"_

**" ...Okay... But it will be risky I'm very low on chakra"**

_" It's our only hope"_

**" Okay... Here it goes."**

With that Sakura signed off the station and jumped into a clearing with very little enemies. She gathered her remaining chakra to her hand and suddenly a light cam from her causing everyone to sheild their eyes. When they opened them they found that the enemie all disappeared!

" SAKURA!! She's gone!!"


	15. meeting the princess

Sorry this one took longer then the other one i wrote i had a minor black out and so i had to start over! Well i'm just happy i'm writing this! And i want more reviews!

5876257257825747517271-7626217581752465275581516810814504759485901485017509185903485345

( Sakura's point of view)

_I'm falling, faster and faster. It feels like i'll never stop. I try to scream but i make no noise. I'm alone in darknes. Inner are you there. Inner... Wait... What's that... It looks like...light._

__end of point of view)

" Where... Where am? Inner do you know?"

_silence_

" Inner?"

**" Your in my palace"**

" Hey, who are you?! And what did you do to my innerself!?"

**" She is fine. She will come back to you after I give you this message."**

"Okay, What do you have to say exactly?"

**" Well...I am Sakuya Yamataki- Princess of Light. and you are my reincarnation.**

" What! You've got to be joking!"

**" This is no joke. In fact, it's quite serious. You see my sister, Rika Yamataki, has already been able to contact her reincarnation, as you could most plainly see."**

" Yea I think I know what you mean."

**" Yes. So it is very important that you stay in my kingdom and train with my worriors."**

" I don't think so! I have a mission to complete not to mention that I will miss my friends and my village ( note she didn't say family) and-"

**" You could summon your friends here. In fact, my people could train them aswell."**

" Cool... But I don't know how to summon them here."

**" Your not really allowed to do what i did to summon you."**

" Of course you weren't cause I would of never of come."

**" Exactly. But I will send someone to get your friends. In the mean timethough, you most stop Rika's reincarnation from destroying everything and taking over the world!"**

" Woa, Woa, Woa... Hold onthere a second. Did you just say ' save the world'!?!"

**" Why yes, do you have a problem with that?"**

" Well not reall- of course I have a problem with that!!"

**" What is so wrong?"**

" Save the WORLD! I could barely save my teammates! Now you want me to save the WORLD!"

**" I believe that is what i said."**

" Are you NUTS!!"

**" No"**

" What makes you think I could save the world!"

**" There is no need to worry! You have me, my people, and your friends to help guide you along the way!"**

" Thanks that makes me feel SO much better!"

**" No problem!"**

" That was sarcasm"

**" What's a sarcasm?"**

"Never mind, never mind!"

**" I must go soon! But I will tell you somethings now. You must look for a person named Sami Takuya. He will tell you everything you need to know. You could also ask him to escort your friends here. Tell him that they will be a great help in the war due to their strength and will. Also Rika's reincarnation will try to steal anything away from you. Including your true love. She has the power to replace and and take away memories. It takes alot of love to get that person back. And if you ever need any help just say it into your necklace."**

" What necklace?"

**" You'll see when you wake up, dear. Goodbye for now!" And with that, everything went silent. Sakura soon jolted upright.Sweat poured down her face, her clothes drenched with sweat, dirt, and dry blood.**

' What a dream'

_that was no dream_

' hey you back!'

_yea, I know_

' that's great! I missed your loud annoying voice ringing in my ear!'

_Hahaha very funny. Now back to what the princess told you._

' h-hai'

_look down at your neck._

Sakura did as she was told. her hand slowly made it's way to her neck. Soon enough she felt a cold metal surface. Her eye's widened as she quickly averted her gaze from the bleach white wall to her neck. She looked down to reveal a light blue cherry blossom that has the sun in the background and silver and pink diamonds around it.

" No freakin' way'


	16. little Sami

Well I'm probably not going to update soon cause i got in trouble for not doing my summer hw and now i have to do it all. Also I'm probably going to update geek to dancer soon. I know you can't wait for the surprise! Well here's the story!

" She HAS to be around here somewhere!" Older Naruto said frustratingly.

" If she were here then we would of found her by now, dobe" Older Sasuke said emotionlessly.

_' you know you care'_

**Not really, no'**

_' you care! I would know, I'm you!'_

**' then your the part of me that's worried. Unlike you, I don't feel that way.'**

_' your an ass, you know that?'_

**' and you know that you just called yourself an ass?'**

_'No. I called the part of me that DOESN'T care an ass'_ and with that inner sasuke left.

It doesn't make sense. Why should he have to care about someone that he barely knew. I mean sure she's his teammate but at what point in the month he was actually on her team had he ever cared for her well being? None. Exactly my point. Why should he have to care. But he's not a complete ass to realize that Sakura just disappeared without a trace. Sure he's worried. Not as worried as Naruto, but worried enough to actually look for her. Which if you think about it is really caring. But not if your Sasuke. Nope. It's just that you don't want to make everyone else think you have no soul. Not that he would care.

Naruto on the other hand. He just forces him to do things that he'd rather not do. So because he doesn't want to hear it from him. He'll have to look. For his own sake.

" Hey teme! look!" Older Naruto screamed in Sasuke's ear.

And to sasuke's dismay, it looks like he is still going to be bothered by Naruto. Again.

" You know, when i want to go deaf, I'll call you, but until then... SHUT UP!!" Older sasuke screamed back into Naruto's ear leaving Naruto very confused and whining about his ear.

" He was going to say that we found Sakura's walkie talkie." Neji said " Maybe we can contact Hinata- sama."

" Yea. She said that she was going to investigate the vortex in the sky at the library." Kiba said as akamaru barked. Soon everyone left. Completely forgetting the younger versions that were stuck in a tree.

" Are we just going to let them leave!?! I mean I just disappeared! Kakashi- sensei we have to follow them!" Sakura said to kakashi. Kakashi paused before speaking.

" Fine. We'll follow them. This will be an excillent training experiance for all of you!" So then they left to follow the others.

" Hey Asuma... Do you think we should let them follow us?" asked Kurenai.

" Well... I think it will help them in the future. There is a reason for us to be sent here and i think that it was meant for them to see...otherwise we would of never of ran into them so easily." Asuma responded. Kurenai nodded in understanding and they continued running to the library. ( they haven't spoken at all! So i had to give them at least one part! also I don't feel like doing the point of views of the different groups!)

**At the library**

" We got here as soon as we could!" older Ino said as she ran to hug Hinata.

" Everyone, follow me I have something to show you." Hinata said as she signaled everyone to follow her ( the younger versions were there too)

" I had called up Sakura- san as you all know, and I was telling her how to get rid of the enemies. I had done research on a mysterious vortex. I came up with some surprising results" Hinata then told everyone the story of Sakuya and Rika Yamataki. " I had also found some pictures of them" She then took out two pictures one of a pink haired girl with long pink tresses that flowed down her back elegently. She had pink/ red eyes and was wearing a pink kimono.

" This girl is Sakuya Yamataki. I think that Sakura is the reincarnation of Sakuya Yamataki." Then she took out a picture of a girl with long black hair and the same eyes as Sakuya. " She is Rika Yamataki. I have yet to find out who is the reincarnation of her." ( pics are on profile )

" If older Sakura is the reincarnation of Sakuya then how come younger Sakura isn't" Older Naruto asked.

" I think that Sakuya waited for the right time due to the fact that younger Sakura is not ready yet." Hinata responded sternly.

" So how do we get older Sakura back, then?" Anko asked ( I forgot about her!)

" I really don't know-"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.Everyone stiffened. Sasuke then answered.

" w-who is it?"

_silence_

" Well?" He said with more confidence in his voice.

_silence. again._

" Listen if you don't answer right now I'll blow your frea-" Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a very old man. In a white kimono ( for men. I don't know what it's called for them but you know what I'm talking about!)

" Hello. My name is Sami Takuya. And I was sent by Sakuya Yamataki's reincarnation, Sakura Haruno." He said with a smile, making wrinkles form around his mouth.

" Wait... forehead sent...you?" Ino said trying to restrain her laughter.

" Why yes she did. You are all eligible for becoming knights in the fight for the earth's safety. Many people are depending on you. And if you succeed, you may have one wish." Sami said with a glint in his eye. He smiled" Well it is up to you, but, you would be disappointing Sakura-sama very much for she was expecting you." He said as he turned around and left. Everyone exchanged glances.

"WAIT!!" Sami turned around to see the group of kids running towards him.

" Have you made up your mind?" He asked.

" Yes. Just Take us to Sakura" Kurenai said.

" Very well. Everyone follow me." He walked out of the library and performmed several handseals. Suddenly, a thin light beam shot through the sky, through the surronding clouds and onto the ground. It then spread out making it look like a portal of some sort.

" Well, are you coming?" Sami asked as he looked at everyone weirdly. Everyone nodded and stepped into the portal where they soon disappeared.

_**in a far off tree there stod a figure. It laughed evilly.**_

_**" Poor, poor humans. Too bad they don't know who there up against." **__**With a sick laugh it disappeared in a swirl of darkness.**_

_Done! It took me along time to make this chapter. Why, I do not know. Well I won't update this weekend cause I'm over my moms house and I'm not going to be able to update because I don't have the right software and my mom's computer SUCKS!! Well I'll update soon! ( I hope)_


	17. an

AUTHORS NOTE!: I'M GOING TO BE EDITING THE FIRST COUPLE OF CHAPTER SO IT'S EASIER TO READ AND I'LL PROBABLY BE RECONSTRUCTING IT...ALOT! SO I WON'T UPDATE FOR SOME TIME. ALSO SCHOOL IS STARTING SOON AND I HAVE TO GET MY ACT TOGETHER! WELL THAT'S ABOUT IT!

- XOSAKURAHARUNOFANXO0


	18. finding sakura, meeting Zaku

_**This chapter is dedicated to all the people on the honorable mention list!**_

_**xXMidnight.BlossomXx**_

_**UchihaSakura285**_

_**GOTH lolita27**_

_**Harunosakua**_

_**Thankyou! I really apperciate it! This is for u guys!**_

( **With Sakura)**

" Ok... what to do?" Sakura asked herself.

- _pacing doesn't help you know _-

'what do you know?!? '

- _I know that you look like a complete idiot! _-

' haha very funny'

- _what ever. What you need to do now is to find this "Sami " guy_.-

'you right '

-_ of course I am! _-

Soon silence filled the room as Sakura came to her sences.

" Wow! This place is white!" Sakura sweatdropped at her comment.

' I'm losing it.' she looked around and finally came across a door. Sakura ran towards it, ful speed. She opened the door and ran right into... a...wall?!?

' Owwww!!!! WTF! I can't believe I just ran... into a CLOSET!'

" Okay... Maybe I should try another door" Sakura said rubbing her head. Finally, Sakura came across another door which she WALKED to. She opened the door and found that she could either go straight, left, or right. So she decided to go right.

' wow. These people are creative. It makes me NOT want to know what heaven looks like.' Sakura thought. The hall... from top to bottom... was pure white. No color what so ever. Hell! You can barely tell the wall from a door to another hallway. It was so...WHITE! ( i find me talking about this very...akward.)

' how the hell do you know which place is which?!? '

- well, you only know if you try -

' your right '

- I thought we already established that I will ALWAYS be right?!? -

' You have your moments'

- fine! be that way! -

Suddenly, Sakura came across a series of doors each equally spaced and equally counted for on each side.

'hmmmm... which one should I pick? Well I guess inner is right. You never know until you try!' Taking a guess Sakura went for the first door on the right. ' alright... here it goes' With one quick motion, Sakura opened the door to reveal...

" Well here we are! " Sami said as he walked out of the light ( that sounds really wierd, too! lol! I guess that means I'm wierd! lol ok back to the story!)

" That...was...so ...COOL!!!" Naruto shouted as he started rambling how it wasn't as cool as 1/2 off ramen at Ichiraku. Oh boy.

" You really need to SHUT UP!! " Older Naruto shouted as he flicked his younger self's forehead.

" Hey! What was that for?!?" Older Naruto ignored younger Naruto's question.

" Was I really that annoying?!?" He asked.

" YES!" everyone said in unison.

" Hey!"

" What ever, Dobe. Lets just get Sakura and get out of here." Sasuke said as he started to follow Sami but was stopped by a hand. It was Sami's hand.

" Apparently you all weren't listening to me when I told you that you would be participating in the war between Light and Dark."

" You weren't serious!" Ino asked/ shouted at Sami.

" I was very serious indeed. I stick to my word. You will get to go home with Princess Sakura-sama, WHEN, and only when you defeat Dark's army!"

" But what if we lose? " Lee asked ( younger)

" Then, you will start ALL over again." Everyone's eyes widened.

" W-what do you mean?!?" Anko asked.

" I mean you will go back, in the form of another person, and you will do this ALL over again. That's how it goes. That's the point of Dark's army. They want to cause all the damage they can, over and over again. That is there version of ' fun'."

" That's sickening" Tenten said disgustingly. Everyone nodded.

"Heh. That is pure evil for you. It's up to Princess Sakura-sama to defeat the darkness. She needs all of your help Mentally, emotionally, and physically. So it really depends on all of you. The more training and cooperation, the bigger chance of winning the war, and you all being able to return to your own lives."

Everyone starred at the man that stood before them. They started to feel a new grown respect for this old man.And they also established that... He is a little WIERD!

"Woa! This place is SOOO much better then the rest of this..well... white place. It was a dark navy blue and it had a variety of weapons lined up on the wall in a weird fashion. It also had a bed fit for two and a chest probably meant to hold clothes and what not. It also has a side table with a lamp.

" I see you like my room." Came a calm yet soothing voice from the shadows of the room.

" Uhhh...Who are you exactly? And why are you in the corner... in the dark?"

" Well..." The voice came closer and soon stepped out a very well built man. Not to big yet not to small. He had normal brown hair and his bangs slightly covered his eyes making him look mysterious yet serene. ( wow I'm having a good vocabulary day today! Look at all the big and fancy words I'm typing! ) ) Not to mention he has GORGEOUS brown eyes that would make your legs go numb and turn to jelly. Did I mention he wasn't wearing a shirt?!? ( pic is on profile under Zaku... Yes that is his name! DUHHH!!) This is my room. A room is usually meant for privacy." Sakura blushed.

" s-sorry... I was just exploring and I decided that I would come in here. Why I have no idea. I was just looking for Sami. Princess Sakuya asked me to talk to him. Your not him, are you?" Sakura asked.

' please say yes!!'

" no."

' awww man!'

" my name is Zaku. I'm a soilder here at the palace. And I'm guessing your Sakuya-sama's reincarnation?"

" That is correct, I suppose."

" Well let me just tell you that every other reincarnation has never beat the darkness. So don't be getting your hopes up." Zaku said as he jumped onto the bed and closed his eyes. Sakura's eye's burned with fury.

" WHO THE HELL GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO ME!?! YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHO I AM AND YOU CONTINUE TO MOCK ME! HOW DARE YOU!"

_' i knew she was just like all the other girls that came here. She gives me a look that says i'm cute, I give her the bad news and she flips! Great...'_

"Well I don't care what you say! I'm going to find Sami and I'm going to get stronger to defeat this problem once and for all!" Sakura said as she started at the door.

" You know the only reason why we need all these reincarnations is because they all continue to repeat history, instead of learn from it. If they would of just shut up and listened what was going on in the world then we wouldn't have to do the same things over and over again. The only reason why no one ever makes it... is because they all give up. Because their friends... they ALL die." Sakura turned to face him with a soft smile on her face. This caused Zaku to blush.

" I have faith in my friends. I know that I have what it takes to win. I have Sakuya- sama with me aswell. You know one more person to help wouldn't hurt either... You don't need to warn me, just help me when I need it." With that sakura turned around and walked out the door.

'_maybe...I was wrong about this one. Maybe she does have what it takes. Maybe...'_

" Well here we are!" Sami said happily

"Where is here exactly?" Older Ino asked.

" This is Princess Sakura-sama's room, silly!" Sami put his hand on the knob and turned. He opened the door and looked inside.

_' hmm... it's empty... dopes that mean she met __him__ already? I wonder...'_

"Hey!! You said she would be here!" older Naruto said angerly.

" It appears Sakura-sama has itchy feet." ( not literally!)

" No duh! Dumbsh-" Naruto was interuppted with a fist connecting to his head. Curtesie to Older Sasuke.

" You may be younger then me, but your still WAY too loud for my liking." Older Sasuke said. He looked at Sami." Just take us to her so we could get everything started." Sami nodded.

" I have an idea of where she went... but it's only a guess."

" Well, we only know if we try" Older Hinata said.

" Alright lets go" SAmi said as they all exited the room.


	19. we found Sakura! and we met our maids?

Sorry I haven't been updating! I've been really busy with school! Well I know you don't wanna just sit there and read me making up an excuse ( which I actually true...) Here is the story.

" Well where is she?" Older Ino asked impatiently. Sami sighed.

" I believe she met one of the solders, here in the palace." Sami said in a matter- a- fact tone.

" Oh really now, who might that be exactly?" Older Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

" His name is Zaku. He was Princess Sakuya's guardian. Now she has him stand guard for every reincarnation that is born. He's very distant from others, considering he use to be such a loving person... Well I'm not going to get into that. Lets just say that he has his days."

" So you think that Sakura is with this Zaku guy?" Kakashi said, raising his head from his dirty orange book. Sami nodded. " Well then why are we standing here when we could be looking for Sakura?"

Everyone then left the room, everyone following Sami. Quiet consumed the group, even both younger and older Naruto's couldn't find anything to say. Soon they approached a room and they walked inside to see Zaku, sitting on his bed, sharpening a sword. Zaku looked up to see a group a people standing at his door way and sighed.

" If your looking for Sakura, then your looking in the wrong place. She left a minute ago." He said as he continued sharpening his sword.

" Do you know which way she went at least?" Sami asked somewhat coldly.

" Left. I think" Zaku responded in the same tone. Sami turned his heel quickly, and exited the room, with the group following him close behind.

" Hey Sami?" Came a voice. Sami turned his head and saw Hinata twiddling her thumbs nervously." is t-there s-s-something that happened b-between you a-and Z-zaku- san by a-any chance?" Sami stopped and looked at the ground. The group looked at him with curiosity shining in their eyes.

" ...No my dear... we've had our days when we would be at each others throats, and others when we were great friends... Ever since Princess Sakuya died, everyone has... changed. The bonds and life in the palace have become very weak and lonesome. Some days we all just want to give up, and others we get through without a problem... Zaku... he loved Princess Sakuya very much... No one can replace her. Nobody..." Sami wiped a stray tear that was threatening to fall. " Well lets not give up on finding Princess Sakura-sama! She could of gone any where!"

Everyone nods their head. Each understanding what Sami and the people at the palace have gone through. Suddenly another voice was heard.

" Ino? Sasuke?Naruto?... Anyone?... HELLO?!?!" everyone turned around to see Sakura falling through the door. The group ran to her and sweat dropped as Sakura lay on the floor covered in scrolls and papers.

" Geez forehead- girl you sure did it this time." Older Ino said as she picked Sakura up along with Tenten.

" It's about time you got here! I was looking all over for this Sami guy. Have you seen him?" Suddenly a cough was heard as Sami stepped forward. Sakura looked down slightly and found her self looking at a short man wearing a kimono.

_' interesting attire'_

" You must be Princess Sakura, Princess Sakuya's reincarnation,ne?" he said with a bow. Sakura smiled.

" Yes... But you can call me Sakura-sama. No need for such formality."

" As you wish Sakura-sama." Sakura blushed.

" Oh right! I almost forgot! Sami Princess Sakuya wanted me to tell to bring my friends here... but I see you have already done so... She also told me to tell you to explain what the hell is going on! So start talking!!" Sami sighed a heavy sigh.

" Well it all starts like this..." Sami starts to explain that Sakuya had been growing up when her parents died and that her sister and she had grown apart. Soon Rika was creating armies of Darkness to let out anger and Sakuya tried to fight them off. They both die and now every 50 years, they make a reincarnation and they use them to fight against each other. Its rather difficult to explain.

" And this has been going on ever since?" Kurenai asked. Sami nodded.

" I'm afraid so... But that's why your all here. Besides the more people, the better!"

"What makes you think we'll succeed?" Older Sakura asked suddenly. Sami chuckled. " What? It worries me that we may have to do this over again..." Sami laughed a half hearted laugh.

" I have no idea on whether or not your ready. But if you weren't, then Princess Sakuya wouldn't have chosen you so soon! That's why she didn't pick you as a a child!"

" But that doesn't make sense..." Sakura said " Then how come I'm doing things all over again? How come were all here?"

" Because... She wants to make sure you get to live again... So that in the future you can do this again and maybe have a chance to succeed. The last couple of women that had tried this had failed. But something tells ,e there's more to be expected of you, Sakura. You just have to believe in your self!" Sami said with a smile.

" ...I'm hungry!!" Came a shout from the back of the group. The group turned around and saw Naruto lying on the ground drooling.

" Oh my! I forgot to introduce you to your maid!" Suddenly Sami took out a bell and shook it, the sound was soft yet echoed through the white halls of the giant palace. Suddenly footsteps were heard and soon two maids could be seen. One with long purple hair that was put in a high ponytail and shining purple eyes and the other with short brown hair and gray eyes.

" Everyone, meet Miki and Yui. Miki, Yui meet everyone else!"

" Hi!! OMG! YAY! This means more people in the palace to help and take care of!! This will be soooo much fun!!! we'll get to stay up late and I'll get to watch you train and OMG this is gonna be sooooo much funnnn!!!! OMG I almost forgot! My name is Miki and this is Yui. She's a little shy though, but she does one hell of a job on cleaning the bathrooms. Don't ya Yui-chan?!?"

"Y-yea I guess... Ummmm... Miki why don't we let them make a request so we can continue with the house work." The group was looking at the two girls wide eyed... How could people so different be such good friends. Much less live and work together... It must be hell!! Well we COULD always ask Sasuke and Naruto how there friends... But lets not at the moment.

" right... Ummm.. Miki, Yui, show our new guests their rooms and then go and prepare dinner and then finish the house work.

"Hai" Both girls said in unison as they dragged off the group to their rooms.

Sorry it was kinda short but I gotta eat dinner now. NOTE: i'm coming out with a new story called "through the mirrors of her life" I;m not gonna tell you what its about though! Well there will prbably be about 10 more chapters or so of this story. Hope you liked it!! READ AND REVIEW!!!


	20. battling Zaku

Hey people! I'm finally updating I know!! Well its just that I started brainstorming and I was like ' I've kept them waiting long enough! It's time to take some action! Well it took me some time to write this!!' cause I started at like 10 and ended at like 12 and then I was late for school! Well now u know my story, time to get back to Sakura's! Here you have it!

1 week later:

" So, what do you think of Zaku- san? Sometimes he can be soooooo annoying when he tries to act all cool and what not. And then other times he's grouchy and then sweet and the-... Sakura- sama, what are you doing?" Miki asked as she stopped, and looked up from her chores.

" It's called training." - munch munch-

" oh... How is this training?" Miki asked looking up.

If you wondering why she was looking up, then you'll be happy to know that Sakura is taking this ' save the world' thing very seriously...

" I don't know" - munch munch crunch-

" So watching a movie, one the ceiling, eating corn chips is training?"

Okay... Maybe not seriously NOW...

" Yep" Sakura replied casually.

"...cool!! Do you think you can teach me?!?" Sakura nodded slowly. "YES!!" Then Miki starts babbling about god knows what and so on and so forth.

" Hey, Miki? Didn't Sami want you downstairs about a half hour ago?" Sakura asked.

"... huh?" Sakura opens the door to reveal a very angry Sami and a very tired Yui. Miki gulps

" ... oops?"

" ' oops' is right! Because you decided to oped your mouth and and ignore my asking of your presents, in the kitchen, you made Yui have to stop her chores and help me! I'm being very generous to you two lately!" Sami said, his voice rising with every word.

" Gomen Nasai Sami- san! It was my fault entirely! I had no idea you had asked Miki to help me with something. I had no idea that you had made this request!" Sakura said as she jumped down from the ceiling. Sami was slightly baffled along with Miki and Yui. Then Sami suddenly said: " Be ready in an half hour, Sakura- sama,you and your friends are scheduled for training with Zaku" And he turned and left Sakura smirking as she paused the TV and looked at Miki, who was staring at her strangely.

"... what?" Miki suddenly looked down.

" y-you didn't have to stick up for me. It was my fault that I forgot Sami- san's request." Sakura looks at her, pity and kindness shining in them." And I don't need yu pity either! I'm fine on my own!" Miki said as she snaps her head up to look at Sakura. Sakura sighed.

" Calm down Miki. Don't get ahead of yourself. I stick up for my friends. Just ask Ino, Hinata, and Tenten." Sakura said as she plastered a grin on her perfect face. Miki was shocked.

" b-but Sakura- sama-"

" Don't worry about it! Come on, lets go to the training ground" Sakura said as she grabbed her weapons and left.

_At the training grounds:_

" What took you so long Sakura?" Tenten asked as Sakura and Miki walked through the door

" Sorry! I kinda... forgot..." She said sheepishly. Everyone sweat dropped.

" What ever. Okay heres the rules." Zaku said as he looked at the group. " No ninjutsu or genjutsu. Your also allowed to use weapons. Whoever hes the opponent to forfeit or go unconscious, they win."

Zaku said. Everyone nodded. " Sakura- sama your up first"

Sakura stepped forward and took a fighting stance that she had just learned. Unbeknown to everyone else, Sakura had found several scrolls in the library and has been practicing new jutsus and stances.

' this should be interesting' Sasuke thought.

' cha!!! beat his ass!!!'

Suddenly Zaku started to run towards her at an incredible speed. Sakura's eyes widened.

' crap! I gotta act fast, he's coming at me with incredible speed! Damn...' Sakura thought. Zaku started throwing punches and kicks rapidly. _Punch punch kick punch kick kick punch side swipe ax cut swing kick punch._

_' I gotta stop his attacks. NOW!' _Sakura thought. She did a back flip, purposely letting her foot try to hit Zaku's face, which he dodged with ease. Then Sakura filled chakra in her fist and released as she made contact with the ground. A large crack split the ground in half, making Zaku jump a few feet away from his current spot.

_' Damn... she's better then I thought. She's figuring me out this early into the battle. Impressive...'_ Zaku thought. Suddenly a smirk grew on his gorgeous face making Sakura look at him like he's a COMPLETE idiot. Suddenly in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

_' w-what the hell?!? w-where did he go! Where did h-' but before Sakura could finish her thought, she was punched from behind making her stumble forward. 'what? When did he? How did he- wait a second! Could he have...'_

_**flashback:**_

_**Sakura filled chakra in her fist and released as she made contact with the ground. A large crack split the ground in half, making Zaku jump back a few feet. **_

_**Sakura's POV:**_

_**Sakura punched the ground, creating a giant crack and an ear splitting sound. She saw Zaku jump back. But then she thought she could of sworn she saw a scroll, but she dismissed it as he smirked and disappeared.**_

_**End flashback:**_

Sakura smiles. She under estimated him. A lot apparently. Well there will be no more of that! Sakura lifted her head and suddenly she started to push chakra into her feet. It wasn't counted as a jutsu and it could help her here. Suddenly, Sakura does an ax kick towards the ground. Creating a giant hole not to mention that the debris and dust flew everywhere.

Zaku looked around while covering his eyes. _' shit! I can't see her! Where could she of gone... Damn I can't see anything. And I can't use a wind jutsu to help me. Hmmmm...'_

Suddenly, Zaku pulled out two tiny fans. Using chakra, they suddenly morphed together to make one giant one. ( like the one Sakura had earlier in the story and the one like Temari's) He pulled the fan back, and with one quick swiped of it, he cleared all the smoke. His eyes widened.

_' no...'_

Suddenly he felt a cold object touch his neck, making him shiver.

" ... You lose" the voice said. Zaku sighed.

" fine... I give..." The object was then removed making Zaku relax." Your pretty good. But you got lucky, Sakura- sama." He said as he walked to the side lines. Sami smirked.

" Next, Sakura vs..."

CLIFFY!!! I I GET TO 90 REVIEWS, I'LL GIVE YOU AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER. IF I GET EVEN MORE, I'LL GIVE YOU 2 LONG CHAPTERS!!!!!! I ALWAYS KEEP MY PROMISES...REVIEW... FOR YOUR SAKE...


	21. the battle i can't believe its HER!

Hey guys! I know I'm updating a lot now because… well I have no idea! Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

" _hello" _Ino's thoughts

"_hello" _Sakura's thoughts

-

" Next up we have… Sakura vs. … Ino" Both the said girls widened their eyes. They exchanged glances, each holding different emotions. A smile soon appeared on both their faces.

" Well Sakura, looks like were repeating the chuunin exams in a way." Ino said. Sakura nodded and smiled. The two girls walked on to the training grounds and got into a fighting stance.

_**In the audience:**_

" What does she mean ' repeat history' ? You mean this happened before?" Sakura asked. Everyone looked towards Tenten and Hinata for answers. Tenten sighed.

" You all know that Sakura and Ino are rivals, right?" Everyone nodded. " well, in the chuunin exams Ino and Sakura had both gotten into the final rounds of the exam and they just so happened to be opponents. It was a long and crucial battle, and soon they were both unconscious due to chakra loose.. They also lost."

" But then how are they chuunin?" Lee asked.

" Well, before the chuunin exams, the 3rd had retired, and soon died from an attack on the village" She turns to look at the group. " Tsunade- sensei had become hokage and had said they had great potential and strength, just like a chuunin should. And that's how it happened. They were just so evenly matched, in both strength and stubbornness. It will be an all out war for now." Sasuke scoffed.

" Sounds to me like they were pitied."

" Tsunade didn't feel pity for them. When it comes to your ranking as a ninja, there's a very low chance you'll become a chuunin, even if your strong enough." Older Hinata said.

" There are a lot of life and death decisions that a chuunin must make." Tenten finished. Everyone looked at one another and then turned their heads to the battle.

_**With Sakura and Ino:**_

" Well, looks like we get to fight again, Sakura." Ino said. Sakura nodded.

" We'll see who's better. Our rivalry maybe over, but our strength is something completely different." Sakura said. Suddenly she disappeared leaving Ino baffled.

' _what the? Where'd she go?!?'_ suddenly she felt pain on her jaw. She looked down to see Sakura with her fist pushing her chin up ( like in the chuunin exams with naruto and neji)

Ino flew several feet in the air. Quickly recovering from the blow, she did several flips in the air and skidded as she landed. Ino wiped blood dripping from her mouth.

" Enough talk, Ino! Now we fight!" Sakura said running towards her with a kunai.

" Humph! Your right, lets see what you got, Sakura!" Ino ran at Sakura, kunai at hand as well. The girls weapons clashed, each time making sparks and loud clangs.

Ino is panting loudly while Sakura starts laughing as Ino looks at her like she's crazy. Ino started to become mad. Very mad.

'_s-she's laughing… at me… grrrr….forehead girl, nobody laughs at me!_

" W-what are you laughing at!" Ino barked. Sakura stopped laughing but couldn't help but keep a sly smirk on her face.

" Nothing." Sakura replied as her face grew serious.

" Grrrr…. Don't forget who got you this far! I swear I'll beat you!!" Ino charged at Sakura, her arm pulled out and ready to strike. Sakura just stood there as Ino threw her first punch.

Sakura simply moved her head over, she blinked and Ino tried to kick her head, but Sakura was too quick for she simply ducked. Then, Ino started throwing kicks and punches, and forced anger into each attack. Sakura merely dodged every attack with ease.

" You need more then that to defeat me Ino" Sakura said as she ducked a punch aimed towards her head.

' _w-whats wrong with me? Why can't I hit her?!?' _ Ino thought furiously. Suddenly Sakura quickly dodged a kick using her arm. Then, using chakra, did a kart wheel using Ino's leg for support and flew over her. Suddenly she grabbed the back of Ino's arm, twisted it, and threw her as far as she could. Ino landed on her back, with much force, and coughed up blood as she was stopped by a tree that was nearly 100 feet.

" H-how did you get this strong? W-we had the same sensei! We trained together! How are you still beating me?!?" Ino yelled, trying to stand but failed. Sakura simply closed her eyes.

" Unlike you, I fight for others. You fight for yourself and to beat me." Sakura said.

" W-what? How would you know that?!?" Ino said as she started to become flustered. Sakura smirked.

" You don't remember?…" 

_**Flashback:**_

" _**So Ino, why are you being trained by Tsunade- sensei? Sakura asked. Ino and she had gone out to eat to celebrate them becoming chuunin. And the end of their rivalry.**_

" _**Well, when my team left, I went to the hokage and he explained that they all left. Then he hired Tsunade- sensei to be my sensei!" Ino said as she dug into her food.**_

" _**Well… Then what do you fight for?" Sakura asked.**_

" _**I don't know… Myself I guess. I mean what else besides my pride and the village? I mean one of the main reasons I became a ninja was because my dad wanted me to and.. Sasuke" Ino shrugged. " Well What ever… Are you going to finish that?**_

_**End flashback:**_

" But that was so long ago Sakura! I've changed!"

" Oh yea? How about when I laughed at you? You got angry because you knew I was beating you." Sakura said as she opened her eyes. " face it Ino. I became stronger to prove I wasn't week. I did it for my village and for my team." Ino looked at Sakura and then the ground. She sighed.

" Fine. Your right. I'm weaker then you… And… I forfeit…" Ino said as she stood and left. Sakura remained calm. But inside was another story…

_**Somewhere very far away.**_

" She's pretty strong…Sakuya definitely picked wisely this time…" Said a figure that was sitting on a large chair.

" Yes, but we a stronger… YOU are stronger. They won't stand a chance." said another figure that looked to be bowing.

" I can't take any chances Kano (god of water)!" The said figure stood.

" But what should we do?" Kano asked. The figure in the chair stood.

" What else… But to take away her true love… and that would be… Sasuke… I'll leave that up to you… And while your at it… Steal that Ino girl as well we can use her as bait."

" Hai… Karin- sama." And Kano disappeared in a swirl of darkness.

" Lets see you beat me… Sakura!" as Karin disappeared behind a door.


	22. Finding Ino!

Sorry it took me so long to update! I had surgery for my cancer…yes I had cancer but its gone for now and it takes a very long time to get over and to recover fully so, I hope I will be able to pick up from where I left off!

"_Hello_" Sakura

"_Hello" _Ino

"**Hello" **Sasuke

"_**Hello"**_ Kano

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Damn it Sakura! Why the hell do you always have to be right?!"_

Ino was walking down the white hallway cursing Sakura under her breathe. After several minutes of trying to find her way around, but to no avail she just sat and sighed.

" She's always right… I was only doing it for myself…Am I really that selfish?" Ino looked down, ashamed of herself. First she acts selfish, then denies it, then just storms out of a battle.

"Excuse me, I haven't seen you here before, are you new here?" said a kind voice from above her. Ino looked up to see a handsome man around 18 or 19 years old. He had dark blue eyes and light blue hair and a small smile plastered on his face. Ino blushed and stood up.

"Uhh sorry...my name is Ino Yamanaka…I'm here with Sakura…Now that you mention it….no one introduced us…" He smiles.

"Kano…nice to meet you Ino-san…" He bows, making Ino blush more. She turns her head away.

"S-so…Ummmmm…What are you doing wandering around the halls?" Ino said nervously. He looks at her and smiles wider.

"I was on my way to the garden…I like the violets there…They always bloom around this time of year" Ino looked at him in awe. Never has she met a guy that knew so much about flowers! He's PERFECT!

"Would you like to come with me Ino-san?" Kano said holding his hand out. Ino smiles and takes it happily.

"Sure! Show me the way!" They both laugh as they walk to the garden.

XXXXXXXXXX

**In the courtyard**

Sakura stood there, looking at the door that Ino left out of.

"Hey Sakura-san, will you be ok?" Older Lee asks. Older Sakura looks at him and smiles.

"Yea, I'm fine…I'm more worried about Ino though…She seemed very upset…" Older Lee nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea, but if you guys are truly friends, She'll forgive you in no time!" Sakura smiles and nods.

"Yea your right! Thanks Lee-san!" Lee smiles and does a pose.

"Anything for you my little cherry blossom!" Sakura sweat drops and smiles nervously.

"Yea…hehehe….what ever you say Lee…." Sakura quickly turns to the older Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke. Can you help me find Ino?" Sasuke looks at her then sighs.

"Fine. But we better get back in time for my match" He said glaring at Zaku. Sakura looked between the two.

"_No matter where Sasuke goes, he always manages to make at least one enemy…"_ Sakura grabbed him by his collar out the exit of the training grounds.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Garden**

"So you're here with Sakura-sama? Are you two close?" Ino smiles.

"Yea…In fact, we used to enemies over this boy we both liked! It went on for a couple of years then we both got tired of it and we just decided to start off new again! Did you know that Sakura used to get bullied?! I was the one that saved her! She never even gave me credit for it! How rude is that!" Ino said babbling on and on ignoring all the flowers and just being concentrated on bragging about how great she is. (sorry for those that like her, I'm not going to bash her much after this! Besides, I sort of like her anyway! XD )

Kano was looking around, trying to pretend to listen to Ino. Once he found a lake he smirked evilly.

"_**Perfect!"**_

He quickly turned his smirk into a fake smile and turned to Ino.

"Sorry to interrupt you Ino-san, but would you like to go the lake over there?" Ino stopped babbling and looked at him then smiled happily.

"Sure!" She grabs Kano's arm and drags him to the lake.

"Ino-san. I have to tell you something…" Kano said turning towards Ino.

"Hm? What is it Kano-kun?" Turning towards Kano and blushing. Kano slowly leans towards her and Ino blushes…He goes closer and closer….

XXXXXXX

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

Running through the white halls, looking for a stubborn and sulking blonde was not something these ninja planned on doing.

"Man! Why the hell does this place have to be so big…and white!" Sakura said getting frustrated. Sasuke scoffed.

"Well Sami definitely isn't one of those people that would bother to decorate a palace…" Sakura glared at him from the corner of her eye.

AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Both of them stop short practically tripping over one another.

"What the hell was that?!?! Sasuke yelled, looking at Sakura. Sakura looked at him wide eyed.

"….Ino…."

XXXXXXXX

**Garden**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed, holding her head. A laugh is heard from behind her as she sinks to the ground in pain.

"W-WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!?" Ino looks at the figure as it walks up to her.

" N-No way..."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sakura and Sasuke**

"Sakura! Snap out of it! We have to do something!" Sasuke said shaking Sakura by the shoulders. Sakura comes out of her dazed state and turns serious.

"You're right...Sasuke, lets split up. This palace is huge and it will only take longer if we go together..." Sasuke nodded.

"I'll go this way and you can go that way!" Sasuke said running down the hallway to the right as Sakura runs foward.

_"Damn it Ino! Please be ok! Please..."_


	23. without a trace

Hey guys! I'm finally updating my stories! Plus I'm really bored right now so I thought I could just do this! Ok so back to the story! XD

"_Hello" _Sakura

"**Hello"** Sasuke

"_Hello" _Ino

XXXXXXXXX

"_Ino please be ok…please…" _Sakura ran as fast as she could. Stopping to look down every hallway.

"Damn it Ino! I'm sorry! Where the hell are you!" Sakura said while running.

XXXXXXXXXX

"**Man! The things I do for Sakura!"** Sasuke was running down the hallways looking for the stubborn blonde.

"If I find that girl and she's perfectly fine I swear I- OOF!" While Sasuke went to make a turn down a hallway he seemed to miss the fact that it was a dead end. Poor Sasuke (yea right! XD).

"What the hell?! When did that get there!? Who the hell would make a dead end in a house! There's not even a do-" While Sasuke was about to finish his sentence a thought came to his head…

Why would anyone put a long hallway…with no doors?

"**Something isn't right…"** Sasuke looked behind him slowly, seeing no doors, he slowly stood to his feet and activated his Sharingan.

"Whoever you are…show yourself…I'm not stupid you know…." Sasuke said seriously. ( this is older Sasuke, just to let you guys know!)

Sasuke heard an evil laugh as he got into an offensive position.

"Well, well, well…If it isn't little Sasuke-kun…" said a voice. Sasuke froze at the sound of the voice, his hair stood on edge and he gritted his teeth.

"Orochimaru…." Another laugh was heard then a hiss as a snake appeared from no where. Sasuke quickly dodged to the side and sliced its head of with his katana.

"It's been awhile…Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru said, appearing from the wall.

"What the hell do you want…How did you get here?!" Sasuke said, loosing his patients.

"Now now Sasuke-kun…Don't get frisky! That's no way to treat your friend!" Orochimaru said smirking.

"Your no friend you bastard!" Sasuke said charging towards him. He quickly slashed his sword at him. Orochimaru dodged and tried punching him in the stomach but instead Sasuke dodged it with his fist and twisted Orochimaru's wrist. Orochimaru hissed in pain as he looked at Sasuke with pained eyes.

"How. Did. You. Get. Here?!" Sasuke yelled in his face. Orochimaru laughed as his body turned to little tiny snakes. Sasuke cursed under his breathe as he looked around for the Orochimaru.

"Nice try…but I didn't come here to fight…I'm came here to negotiate…." Sasuke continued looking for him, for he only heard his voice and did not see him.

"What the hell do you want?! Are you here for Sakura!?" He heard a sickening laugh and a hiss. Sasuke grunted and continued looking around for him.

"If you help me bring Sakura down…then I will help you gain all the power possible" Sasuke growled and clenched his fists.

"…You can't do that…." Orochimaru laughed.

"What makes you think that Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke put his head down and looked at his clenched fists.

"…….." Orochimaru hissed and appeared next to Sasuke and went close to his ear.

"I can give you all the power you desire…and all you have to do…is to destroy the girl…" Orochimaru hissed as some of his snakes tangled around Sasuke.

"…..What do I have to do…..?" He said quietly. Orochimaru smiled and backed up.

"…You must break….her heart…." Orochimaru said smiling evilly

"And what if I don't?" Sasuke said turning towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru smirked and held up his hand. A blue light emitted from it as he did hand signs then quickly disappeared and reappeared 2 ft in front of him.

"I'll make sure you won't!" He hit Sasuke's head with the hand that had the blue light and Sasuke screamed in agony. Orochimaru cackled as he watched him thrive in pain on the floor. Suddenly a seal spread across his forehead. Sasuke screamed as pain shot through his head and all over his body.

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!" He screamed, holding his head. Orochimaru looked down at him and smirked.

"A seal…that takes over your entire body…Karin-sama invented it…" Sasuke screamed again.

XXXXXXXX

"Damn where the hell could she be?!" Sakura said sitting against a wall and sinking to the ground. Suddenly she heard screaming.

"What the hell…?" Sakura stood and listened closely.

"_that sounds like…_"

"Sakura-sama!" Sakura jolted in surprise and turned to the voice. It was Miki and Yui and they were out of breathe on the floor. Sakura ran over to them and sunk to there level.

"Miki. Yui. What the hell happened?! Where's Ino?! And what's with the screaming?!" Miki was the first to speak up.

"Something…is wrong with Ino-san. She just comes in and starts attacking everyone screaming 'Where is Sakura?!!' As for Sasuke-san we have no idea…We heard something on the way here but we figured it was us breathing hard!"

"I-it almost sounded…like screaming!" Yui said panting softer. Sakura looked between the two.

"Take me to Ino…I want to see her…NOW!" Sakura said standing. The two girls stood and quickly ran to where they last saw the deranged girl.

XXXXXXXX

**With Sasuke**

"AAAHHHHHHHHH…MAKE IT STOP!!!!!" two evil laughs erupt from behind him. Sasuke turns and his eyes widened as he see a figure standing next to the snake king.

"Hello Sasuke….you miss me?" Sasuke grunts and screams louder as the seal continues to spread across his forehead. Karin and Orochimaru snicker as they watch him thrive in pain.

"I'm guessing that's a no…Well, I'll tell yea what…if you help me bring down that pink haired bitch…then I'll take the pain away! Doesn't that sound easy?!" Karin said in a bittersweet tone. Sasuke looked at her painfully. Suddenly he lunged at her, ready to punch the living day lights out of her. Orochimaru grabbed him before he could touch her and held him up. Karin quickly got up and backed away from him.

"Fine! Be that way!" Karin did several hand signs. "Ha! We'll see you get out of this! Mind seal no jutsu!" She hit Sasuke's head with the palm of her hand. Suddenly, the seal that was spreading across his forehead started to go to the middle of his forehead, where a mark began to form. Once the seal was concealed and was no longer seen. The mark is a hear concealed in a cage with a bolt of lightening going through it and a dark cloud going over it and behind it.

Sasuke just stood there, a dazed expression on his face.

"Sasuke…come with me…we have some plans to go over…Orochimaru…go move ahead with the plan…." Karin said before disappearing with Sasuke by her side.

"Yes, Karin-sama" he said as he too disappeared without a trace.


	24. This can't be Ino

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in literally FOREVER!! But I got this sudden urge after watching hell boy 2 and now I feel like I should get this thing done! I'm also going to go back and edit ALL the chapters so they're correct and longer and so they make more sense!! So, I hope you like this chapter! ENJOY!! **

"_hello_" Sakura's thoughts"_hello_" Ino's thoughts"_**hello**_" Sasuke's thoughts

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura growled. Things were NOT going well. Ino was missing, screams were coming from all different directions and her friends were no where to be seen!

"_ok Sakura THINK! Should you go to help Ino or Sasuke? I'm sure Sasuke can handle himself…but what about Ino? Is she ok? Something wasn't right about her before either…Alright, I'll help Ino first!" _Sakura ran, along side her Miki and Yui struggled to stay with her.

"Miki-Chan, Yui-Chan, go tell the others that Ino and Sasuke are in trouble. Tell them to stay together, and if anything goes wrong, then to hide in the underground chambers of the palace, got it?" Sakura said, still on full alert. The girls looked at her uneasily and nodded.

Soon, they turned down a narrow hallway to the rest of the group.

"Ok…Ino, where are you?!" Sakura stopped suddenly. A slim figure stood in front of her.

"I-Ino? Is that you?" Sakura asked hesitantly. The figure walked towards her. She stepped back a little, slightly frightened.

"Ino if that's you, it isn't funny!" She said taking out a kunai from her pouch. The figure stopped and appeared to be shaking.

"_w-what the hell?!" _Sakura studied her, contemplating on what to do.

"Hehehe…poor thing. Are you scared? You shouldn't be! I won't hurt you…" The figure said in a low, cold voice.

"Ino? That is you! Ino, what the hell are yo-" She was interrupted when Ino began to laugh hysterically. But it wasn't _**her **_laugh. It was creepy and menacing. Something about it made Sakura's skin crawl.

"Oh how naïve of you Sakura. Thinking I'm your best friend! Your just Pathetic and worthless! A complete waste of space! You mean nothing to me anymore!"

Sakura looked at her, shock evident on her face.

How could she be saying this? They were supposed to be best friends! But here she was completely denying they were anything close!

Sakura's fists shook, anger rising at every word she was saying.

"_That bitch!! I'm going to kill her!!" _Sakura's head lowered at the thought. She had to restrain herself.

This person is NOT Ino! She looked up at her so called 'best friend.'

"listen! I don't know who the hell you are, but you BETTER get Ino back!!"

'Ino' looked at her. Amuse and excitement shining in her eyes. She chuckled softly.

"Hehehe… your right! I'm not Ino!" Sakura looked at her, shock and complete horror took over her.

"B-but if this isn't Ino, then who is it?!" Ino smiled evilly.

"I'm Kano! I took over your little friend's body!" She covers her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her smile, which was beginning to show the fangs that were growing from her mouth. Sakura growled.

"I don't give a damn who you are!! Give Ino back!!" Ino smirked, showing the long fangs.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but your friend is just too weak! She can only come back on her own!…and whatever you do to me…you do to her!" Ino lunged at her, landing a punch across Sakura's face. Sakura slammed into the wall HARD, creating a large crater in the wall. Sakura grunted.

"_I-I can't hurt her! I've already done that too much!" _Sakura struggled to get up. Ino glared at her.

"What's wrong?! Your not going to fight back?!" She landed another punch in Sakura's gut, sending her flying back into the wall again. Sakura coughed up some blood and fell to her knees. (just so u know, Kano is a guy but he is in Ino's body so I'm just going to say that he's Ino even though he's the one fighting!)

She kicked her hard in the stomach, making Sakura cringe.

"I-Ino!…please! You have to stop him! D-don't let him take over your body!" Sakura said shakily. She just laughed cold heartedly. Sakura groaned as the pain from her wounds began to sink in.

"You can't possibly help your friend!! She hated you for beating her and how you belittled her in front of everyone!! She'll never forgive you!! She even told me herself, she despises you!" She smirked. And kicked Sakura again in the stomach before walking away.

"Oh, and by the way, I would hurry and get to the others. I've placed your little friend under a powerful jutsu. One, that only she can break free of. It'll destroy her from the inside out. The smell of blood just makes her more excited. Hehehe…and I bet that training field with all your friends is full of it…at least, after Karin, orochimaru and Sasuke get through with them!" She said. She did a seal, making Kano come out of her body and into his true form. He smirked evilly at her as Ino stood, blood lust in her eyes.

"Clocks ticking Sakura-_hime_!!" he said cruelly before disappearing in a swirl of water.

Sakura watched in horror as her best friend became more demonic. She gave off a chilling aura. One that killed. One that wanted blood. And lots of it.

She watched as her best friend looked at her, her once beautiful blue eyes, now a blood red. Ino grabbed her by her throat. Sakura clawed at her hands, trying to loosen the death grip she had on her neck, savoring the oxygen she managed to get.

"hmmm…I think I'll kill you slowly and painfully!!" Ino threw sakura through the wall. Several walls actually. Soon Sakura skid to a stop and found herself in the training area.

"Oh no…" She looked around to see the faces of her friends, looking at her confused, and slightly scared. Ino stepped through the broken wall and licked her lips.

"Your dead!" She charged towards Sakura. Sakura watched her, terrified.

She can't hurt Ino…not again! Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for her death.

But nothing.

She opened her eyes and saw Zaku, holding Ino back with his large sword.

"S-Sakura! Get the rest of them to safety!!" Sakura nodded and stood, then froze again.

"_wait…I told Miki and Yui to tell them to go the underground chambers!!" _Her eyes widened at the thought of what could of happened to her maids. Sakura shook it off and figured they are probably still running here. With that thought she quickly guided the rest of them to the chamber.

"Alright, you guys have to stay here. No one, and I mean _**No one **_is to leave here, you understand?!" They all nodded. Sakura looked at Tenten and Hinata.

"You guys come with me, I'll need your help!" They nodded and made there way back to where Zaku and Ino were fighting. When they got there, Zaku was out of breath and breathing heavily.

"Hehehe….would you look at that! He still hasn't given up!! How annoying!" Ino said charging at him once more. Zaku gripped his sword, putting it in front of him, defensively. He barley had any fight left in him. He couldn't hold out much longer…

"Zaku. Move!!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards Ino. Zaku quickly jumped to the side.

Sakura did a seal and jumped into the air. She took out the Tsunagai (the sword from an earlier chapter .) and pushed chakra into it, causing It to turn into a large fan.

"Alright! You asked for it Ino!!" Sakura swung the fan, creating a large blast of wind. Ino flew into a wall, making a small crater as she hit. She grunted, but got back up and smirked.

"That's all you got? How pathetic…" Ino made a seal. Soon her hands were covered in flames. Sakura grunted.

"_shit! I can't use most of my techniques against her! Damn Tsunade teaching us how to help each other with our own chakra instead of teaching us that and how to go against it!!" _Suddenly, the ground shook. Sakura turned her attention behind her and saw Tenten forming a seal with her hands.

"Hinata, Sakura! We have to take her down _**together!!**_" Both girls smirked and nodded. They all turned towards Ino and got into a fighting position. Ino laughed.

"What a joke!! You think you can beat me like _**this**_?! BURSTING with power far beyond your own?! You must be suicidal for thinking such nonsense!!" Another laugh erupted from her as more heat came from her hands.

Hinata looked at Sakura, hopefully.

"How are we going to defeat her like this?" Sakura kept her eyes on Ino the entire time.

"Hinata, I need you to use your byakugan, where is the chakra source?" Hinata nodded did some handsigns.

"Byakugan!!" She studied Ino intently and gasped.

"S-sakura! There's a different chakra present!! It's eating at her chakra and using for itself!" Sakura growled and muttered a small string of curses to herself.

How is she going to get that…_**thing**_ …out of her best friend…WITHOUT killing her? Or without BEING killed…?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well I hope you guys like it!! I'll be coming out with a new chapter soon! PROMISE! ****J**** for real this time too! (Hehehe .) I promise the next will be longer too!!**


	25. plan Alpha: Q

**Hey guys! I told you I would update soon!! ****J**** considering I wrote them both in the same day! Hehehe. **

**Well I hope you like it! ENJOY!! ****J**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura looked at her best friend. She can't kill her...But her can't be killed either. So how was she to help Ino?

Tenten and Hinata looked at Sakura. Looks of worry crossed their faces when they saw her scrunched face and her lips moving. They knew she was having an inner battle with herself.

Tenten looked at 'Ino' or what was left of her anyway.

"Hey guys…I think I have an idea." Tenten said, never taking her eyes of Ino. Both girls looked over to her.

"W-what is it Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked, scared of what the idea could be. Tenten wasn't the gentlest of the group. Especially when it came to fighting and winning.

Tenten glanced over at her friends and smirked.

"Lets do plan Alpha: Q (idk what this is, I just thought it sounded cool!! .)

Hinata's eyes widened.

"B-but we haven't even completed that technique yet!" Sakura looked from Tenten to Ino.

"but its our only shot. If there was a better plan, then this wouldn't be the first option…but since its our only one, we have to at least try." Hinata looked between the two girl's nervously.

"But that technique is meant when your being ambushed! Not in a 3- on- 1 battle!" Hinata said worriedly. Sakura grew frustrated and clenched her fists.

"But that's the only thing that we can attempt _**without**_ Ino!!" Tenten and Hinata looked down.

She was right. Everything they did required the four of them. But, that was the mean reason they did _**everything together. **_Because they were all each other _**had…**_They were a _**team.**_ They were _**supposed **_to have each other's backs.

Sakura looked up hopefully.

"Alright guys, time to give this a shot!" Tenten and Hinata nodded and got into positions. Hinata was in front. Sakura in the middle, and Tenten in the back. They formed a perfectly straight line. They all made handsigns.

Ino looked at them, becoming more eager by the second. She needed blood. And she needed it _**NOW….**_

"That's it! I'm done waiting for you snails! I'll kill you in a minute tops!!" Ino yelled as she charged towards them. They all looked at her, seriousness shone in their eyes.

"Ready..?" Sakura whispered. Both girls nodded.

"Ok…get ready….." Ino came closer. Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"_closer….closer….._"

"NOW!!" Ino was three feet away from Hinata.

Hinata's hand flew out in front of her, touching Ino's arm, closing a chakra point. Ino screamed in agony.

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty four palms!!" Hinata moved quickly, closing all of Ino's chakra points. Then she flipped out of the way and stood at a distance.

"Now Tenten!!" She yelled Tenten nodded and smirked. Sakura quickly jumped high into the air, making sure she didn't get in the way.

"Ok!! She made a quick seal. The floor beneath them began to shake. Tenten opened her palm, pointing it towards the floor. Then she clenched her fists and pulled her arm up causing a large Earth crater to form at a slant.

"Ok Sakura, your up!!" sakura, who was coming down from her chakra filled leap nodded. She landed on the ramp and jumped off of it, and while in midair made several handsigns. She came down behind Ino, and slammed her fist to the ground. Large spurts of water came from the ground, hitting Ino making he fly up.

Tenten jumped into the air, making it just above her and slammed her foot on her stomach, shooting her down forcefully.

"Ok, Now's our chance!!" the girls quickly formed a triangle shape around their friend and did a different hand sign each.

"Earth wall!!" Tenten yelled as a giant, see through earth wall formed on one side of Ino.

"Water wall!!" Hinata said, a water wall attaching to Tenten's wall and covering another side of Ino.

"Air wall!!" Sakura yelled, Finally, all three walls connected. They formed a perfect triangle around Ino. They all cheered and smiled at their work.

"I can't believe it worked you're a genius Tenten!!" Hinata and Sakura said, hugging her. Tenten smiled and chuckled, rubbing the back of her head, embarrassed.

"Awww it was nothing really!!" The girls turned their attention to Ino, who was currently screaming her head off, telling them to release her.

They walked up to the barrier.

"Not until you let Ino go!!" Sakura said. Soon a small humming was heard. Sakura looked down and saw it was her necklace. She closed her eyes, trying to contact sakuya.

_**Sakura's mind**_

( -**sakuya talking- **'Sakura talking)

'_Sakuya? Is that you?'_

**-yea its me! How are things going so far?-**

'_we're sort of in a fix right now…Do you think you can help us out'_

**- I can try, but I can't guarantee I'll be of much help.-**

'_ok well Ino has been taken over by some jutsu that takes her chakra and feeds on it to make demonic chakra. Only she can break out of it, how do we help her?'_

**-hmmmm…. I haven't dealt with this jutsu in a long time. Who was the caster of the jutsu?-**

'_I think he said his name was…Kano or something?'_

**gasps - are you kidding me?! Kano why that little!! Sakura, listen to me and listen to me good…you have to get her out of that jutsu, fast!! -**

' _I know!! But I need to know how to get her to fight it off and you won't tell me!!'_

**-no need to be pushy, Sakura! You need to get into her conscience!-**

_(_Sakura has had it about now XD) _' ok….HOW THE HELL DO I GET THERE?!'_

**- there's a jutsu…It's called Inner self jutsu…You should be capable of it, considering you have an inner self. Once you get there, you need to find Ino's conscience and let it take over. Her chakra will overcome everything else on its own.- **

'_ok, thank you Sakuya….you've been a great help!'_

**- anytime Sakura, now go****! Your friends are beginning to think your strange!-**

_**Back to reality XD**_

"_Sakura!!" Tenten yelled at her friend, who was starring off into space, and was slightly drooling as well. Sakura snapped out of her small trance like state to see a clearly annoyed Tenten and a worried Hinata. _

"_Oh sorry! I sort of spaced there!" Tenten nodded._

"Yea you did! I was calling your name for at least five minutes!! It's Ino, she's getting worse. It seems that closing her chakra flow is not going to stop her."

Sakura smiled.

"Its okay…It's over now. Cause I know how to get her out!" Tenten and Hinata looked at her weirdly.

"You learned how to do that from starring into space? How come Ino doesn't come to conclusions like you do?!" Hinata smiled a little.

"That's because Ino stares and drools at boys! She's not looking into space, silly!" Both the girls giggled at Hinata's statement.

"Okay, time to get serious." Sakura said. The two stopped their giggling and looked at her.

"_ok, just remember what sakuya said!" _sakura walked through her wall and Ino glared at her. The lust in her eyes confirmed that traces of Ino were disappearing rapidly. The girls looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Sakura!! What are you doing?! She's going to _**kill you!!**_ This is not the same Ino!!" Tenten yelled, not wanting to go through the barrier.

Sakura ignored their yells and orders for her to get out. Ino stood shakily, drool coming from her mouth, her fangs visible.

"Bad choice!!" Ino jumped towards Sakura. Sakura quickly did handsigns.

"Inner self justu!" Ino stopped in her tracks and soon, both girl's bodies fell to the floor.

_**In Ino's mind.**_

_("Sakura" __"Ino" __any other movement around is in plain italics.)_

"_Ino?" Sakura looked around. The feeling of darkness felt thick as she trudged along Ino's mind._

"_Ino?! Where are you?!" She looked around, sensing the evil presents that was sneaking up towards her conscience. She walked farther and soon hear sobs. She looked around and saw Ino in a small cage._

"_INO!!" Sakura ran to her. She tried to open the cage, but it wouldn't open. It wouldn't even budge._

"_Ino! Listen to me! You have to break free of this! Only you can do it!!" Ino had her head down, sobbing into her hands._

"_s-so much d-darkness!!" __Sakura looked at the girl sympathetically. _

"_Ino…" She said in a softer tone. "Ino I __**know**__ you can fight this! Your strong Ino! I didn't give you enough credit! I-I was being foolish! I didn't realize how completely awesome you were till I saw…well….someone __**other**__ then you. We can't go on with out you, Ino. Me, Tenten, Hinata. What about your teammates? Shikamaru? I'm sure he wouldn't want to see you like this." Ino looked up, tears still spilling from her eyes._

"_Kano was right…I'm too weak! I can't overcome the darkness!! It's eating me away!" __Sakura tried to remain strong. She held back the tears that wanted so desperately to fall._

"_Ino. There is only darkness when you believe there is! Your friends and family are the light!! You can beat this! You are strong enough! Ino, I'm your best friend! I would never let you suffer like this! At least not without trying to help you all I can!" Sakura went into her pocket and pulled out the ribbon Ino had given her when they were kids. She always brought it with her, wherever she went._

_She put the ribbon through the little space between the bars._

"_this ribbon represented a new me. It represented me becoming stronger and growing to be the best I can be. Ino, you helped me grow and bloom into something beautiful. I just wanted to say…Thank you Ino…." Sakura smiled, salty tears cascading down her beautiful face. Ino looked at her wide eyed._

_Suddenly, a burst of happiness went through her. She saw the light. She never thought it was possible because of all the darkness….but she can see it now. And she can't let it get away._

_Soon enough, the bars of the cage broke, allowing Ino's conscience to take over her body._

"_Yea Ino!!" then something hit her. How was she supposed to get back out?_

_**Outside of Ino's mind.**_

The two girls watched from behind the barrier. Tears were flowing from Ino and Sakura's eyes. Then suddenly, Ino jolted awake. Both girls yelped in surprise.

"I-Ino?" Hinata asked timidly as she stepped closer to the barrier. Ino looked around cluelessly.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked annoyance evident in her voice. Both girls exchanged glanced and ran through the wall and hugged their friend.

"H-hey!! What the hell is going on?! Am I missing something?!" Ino said as they tackled her in hugs. The girls looked at her, tears in their eyes.

"We were afraid u were gone!!" Hinata said engulfing her in another hug. Tenten stood and wiped away the stray liquid on her eyelashes.

"Hey…But why isn't Sakura up yet…?" Tenten asked, looking at Ino. The girls stopped hugging and Ino stood.

She made a quick hand sign.

"KAI!!" Sakura shook a little before opening her eyes.

"Whoa…_**major**_ headache right now!" She said holding her head in pain. The girls looked at her and laughed then engulfed her in bear hugs.

"Ow!! Hey! Did I not just say my head was hurting?!" Sakura yelled, trying to breath underneath the bodies and being squeezed. The girls let go and giggled.

"Sorry Saku-chan!" they all said in unison. Sakura smiles then looks at Ino, guilt shining in her emerald eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Ino…For what I said to you earlier in the battle we had…It was wrong of me." sakura looked down, sadness taking over her. Ino looked at her and smiled.

"It's ok Sakura…You were right though. I do mostly care about myself." Both girls looked at each other and smile. They both hug each other, laughing.

The other two girls look on, happy that everything is okay…

For the time being, at least.


	26. Sakuya's Saying

**Hahanaha!! I've updated TWICE in a reasonable amount of time!! IM SO , PROUD!! anime tears Well, I'm hoping to start making my chapters longer so, in order to make sure I follow through with that, I use the smallest font and try to make at least 5 pages!! Hehehe it's a new plan I'll be working on and testing!! Tell me if I should make it longer then I have been!! READ AND REVIEW!! Oh and ENJOY!! ****J**

"_Sakura's thoughts"_

"_Ino's thoughts"_

"**Zaku's thoughts"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"okay, Now that everything with Ino is set, We need to look at the real issue at hand." Zaku said, walking up to the group of girls. They all looked at him, signaling him to continue.

"First of all, I know for a fact that Karin is sending some of her evil minions to the Light Border. (they're in the past light village.) We need to make sure that the people are safely evacuated. Then we need to finally beat them down once and for all." He said pounding his fist into his hand.

Sakura looked down, thinking.

"Zaku" She looked at him, "How exactly did sakuya-hime fail?" Zaku stiffened and glared at the floor.

"S-she died…Saving me." Sakura looked at him sympathetically. He lowered his face, his bangs covering his eyes. "I loved her…." They all stood there, looking at him sadly.

"_is that the reason why he's been trying to protect me? And why he was so cold when we first met? Because we look the same?"_

He continued, almost answering her thought.

"She was different from a lot of girls. She blessed this castle, so that everyone that was currently living in it would live forever. To help her reincarnations with the war." He clenched his fists at the thought.

"But they all fail! Sakuya said that they won't win unless they see with their heart…Instead of their eyes."

"But what is that supposed to mean?" Ino asked, confused by the whole concept. "I mean there's not much to go on!"

Sakura just kept her gaze down, thinking of what Zaku said.

"_see with your heart…instead of your eyes….huh."_ Sakura looked at the group.

"we should probably get going. We still have to find Sasuke and I'm sure the other's are getting restless down there. Zaku just shook his head.

"There's plenty of food down there. It's almost like a second town. There is plenty of things there to keep them occupied." Sakura nodded. Suddenly her necklace hummed again.

"_wow…she's been contacting me a lot recently."_ Sakura closed her eyes, trying to contact Sakuya

_**Sakura's mind:**_

(-**Sakuya- **_'sakura' )_

'_hey Sakuya-hime! What's up? '_

**-Sakura, I want you to bring your old self with you. Along with younger Sasuke.-**

'_huh?! Why?'_

**-because****! Don't ask questions!! I just want them there! And your NOT going to disobey me!-**

'_ok! Geez! Cool down, your starting to sound like my mother!'_

**-humph! Just do it if you know what's best for you!!-**

'_cranky old hag….'_

_**Back in reality**_

Sakura snapped back into reality and shook her head.

"Sakuya-hime was talking to you, wasn't she?" He said, a slight amount of hurt was heard. Sakura nodded slowly.

"Yea…Well, it looks like we have to bring the younger me and the younger Sasuke!" The girls looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?! Why the hell would you do something as STUPID as that?!" Ino asked, annoyed that her younger self couldn't tag alone as well.

"It's sakuya-hime's orders! I have no say in it at all!" Zaku just sighed.

This was going to get annoying.

"Sakura, she does realize that if something happens to the younger you or Sasuke, then you'll disappear…Because technically, you'll be dead. And then none of this would of happened." Tenten said, looking at Sakura knowingly. Sakura sighed and nodded.

"Yea I know. But I'm sure Sakuya-hime as a logical explanation as to why she wants them to come!" They all exchanged glances and nodded slowly.

"O-ok…If you and her think its for the best then I guess we have no choice." Hinata said, twiddling her fingers. The girls could tell she didn't agree to this idea at all…she always does that when she's lying or is around Naruto.

"Listen Hinata, they'll be fine! We'll be taking care of them! I promise! " Sakura gave her sincere smile and Hinata nodded hesitantly.

"O-ok…"

Zaku looked at the girls. But his focus landed on Sakura, in the end. Everything about her seemed to remind him of Sakuya… And it wasn't just because she was his reincarnation. Her soft, sweet voice. Her sparkling eyes. And that smile. The smile she only used to give him when she was alive. Zaku clenched his fists and looked away, bitterly.

"**She's NOT Sakuya….They are two COMPLETELY different people."**

Sakura looked at Zaku, after he stopped discussing everything. She touched his shoulder gently.

"ne, are you okay?" She said in her kindest voice. Zaku looked at her and blushed but it was quickly gone, once he shook her off. She looked at him, hurt evident in her eyes.

"_uuugghh!! It's like another freaking Sasuke!! I can't help him or get close to him if he doesn't let me in!! WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH THE GUYS I TRY TO BECOME FRIENDS WITH?! IS IT ME?! AM I A FREAKING MAGNET TO ANTISOCIAL GUYS?! I MEAN WTF?!" _

Sakura sighed in annoyance.

"Ok, I'm going to go get me and Sasuke! You can just do…whatever you want. Just don't. leave. This. ROOM! Got it?!" She asked brusquely. The four nodded and continued talking. Well… the girls did anyway. Zaku just pretended to listen.

Sakura walked down a long dark staircase, holding the wall for guidance.

"_damn. Every since I went into Ino's mind with the demonic chakra and everything…I've become more scared of the dark…" _Sakura gulped and tried to make her way down faster. The faster she finds some light the better.

"_uugghhh what's taking so l-" _sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly tripped on one of the steps. She began to tumble down the stairs, slamming into walls and what not. She couldn't stop either. She was going too fast. Her world was going every which way and she couldn't even see straight! Not to mention she's in complete DARKNESS. Finally, after what seemed like forever, her head stopped her fall.

"OOOOWWWWW!!" She yelled in agony. "Oh my god that hurt like hell!!" (insert fake anime tears here! XD) she got up shakily, trying to steady her spinning head. Once she felt somewhat decent, she felt around for the door handle. After finding it, she opened it. Slowly, it opened, emitting a loud

_CCRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK_

Sakura mentally cursed at the door for being so noisy.

"_geez…it really sounds like they NEVER oiled that door…."_ Sakura looked around, sniffing the air and cringing. _"apparently they haven't done a lot of things here in a LONG time._" Sakura trudged forward, looking for her younger self and the younger Sasuke.

"They couldn't of gotten that far, this place can't be THAT big!" As if on cue, a large town appeared into sight. Sakura cursed herself mentally.

"_me and my big mouth…."_

"you would think they would of used this place more often…considering its A FREAKING TOWN!!

"Hey! What's with all the screaming?!" A voice from behind her said, tiredly.

Two Shikamaru's came out from there hiding place, yawning. She sweat dropped at the sight.

"Ummm…where is everyone else?" the older Shikamaru pointed towards a large store.

"They all hid in there when they heard the loud noises and the screaming." Sakura nodded and smiled a small smile.

"Thanks Shikamaru!" Sakura said as she walked into the large cabin.

"You guys can come out! It's only me!" Sakura said, looking around to see if there was any movement. Suddenly, a large crash was heard from the next room. Sakura ran to the spot she heard the sound and giggled at what she saw.

_**TWO**_ ramen-filled Naruto's that just fell from hiding in the pantry and lay sprawled on the floor, with a bunch of empty ramen cups scattered across the floor.

The older Naruto looked up and grinned his goofy grin.

"SAKURA-CHAN!! YOUR ALIVE!!" He jumped and gave her a huge bear hug, one that only Naruto can give. Sakura smiled and patted his back lightly, trying to see how long before he notices she's turning all different colors due to lack of oxygen.

"Dobe, let her go. Your suffocating her." Sasuke said coming from his hiding spot, which just so happened to be the place her younger self was hiding. Naruto let her go, only to retort back to him.

"Shut up Teme!! Your **YOUNGER **than me, remember?! I can squish you like a bug if I wanted to!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yea, you'd squish me from your fat ramen-filled ass…" Sasuke retorted, smirking. A vein grew on her younger self's large forehead.

"Will both of you just SHUT.UP?! Geez!" She smiled at her younger self's antics.

"Ok. I'm just here because I need my younger self and Sasuke," She said to Naruto. The two said perked up after hearing their names.

"HUH?! WHY THE HELL CAN'T I GO?! SAKURAAAA-CHHANNNNN!!" Sakura sighed, completely annoyed she had to do this in the first place.

"quit it Naruto! It's from Sakuya, so just shut it, will yea?!" Naruto pouted childishly in a corner, mumbling curses at Sasuke and how he was a bastard.

So, they begin their long travel _**up**_ the annoying and completely dark stairwell.

_**Oh…..FUN!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok! I'm done with 3 chapters so HA! Anyway. After I finished this, which will be coming soon, I might add, I was thinking of making a sequel of how their lives go in the future. NO PAST SELVES INCLUDED!! ****J**** so that means LESS CONFUSIONS!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!! OK! Now that I got that out of the way, I just wanted to know, how you guys would feel if I made the SEQUEAL rated M for Language (cause I have a REALLY bad mouth on me! .) and……for it being a LEMON!! HUH?! GASP Well, Tell me what yea think for my idea!! READ AND REVIEW! THANKS……so much!! has anime tears**


	27. Really short chapter! XD

**Ok guys, I'm trying to update regularly but I'm also going on vacation in a week and then… dun dun dun. SCHOOL! ****L**** not a fan. Anyway, I typed all of my chapters on my laptop, which now has no internet, which means I have to wait for a random time that linksis is working and hopefully post them REALLY quickly! When linksis decides to work, ****I HAVE NO IDEA**. **sooo… its not my fault!! Blame it on the interweb! XD ok, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**

"_Sakura's thoughts"_

"_Ino's thoughts"_

"**Zaku's thoughts"**

"_**Younger Sasuke's thoughts"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon, the crew appeared at the top, where Zaku, Ino, Hinata and Tenten were waiting impatiently for them.

"Geez Saku. You move like a freaking turtle!" Ino said completely annoyed that she had to wait as long as she did. Sakura grunted.

"What ever Ino. I fell down the stairs! Geez, have some sympathy!" sakura said nonchalantly. Ino smiled and laughed.

"Did your forehead break you fall?!" Ino asked, laughing her head off. Sakura just sighed and ignored the comment.

It's official, Ino has the attention span of a piece of wood. A _**thick**_ piece of wood, she might add.

The younger ones watched, amused by how the girls were acting.

"_**hehehe….Sakura has changed quite a bit.**_" Sasuke thought, thinking about the old Sakura and the one next to him, which was fuming because of what Ino said. He sighed, knowing she's tempted to smash her head through a wall.

Women and their hormones. How annoying.

Zaku turned around and headed towards the door. Everyone's eyes followed him as he stopped and looked back at him.

"Well are we going or what? Do you _**want **_to save Sasuke or not?" He asked.

The group hurried next to him and continued walking.

After several minutes of walking through many hallways, Ino, of course, started to become impatient and annoying.

"N e, Sakura! What the hell is taking so long?" Ino whined. Sakura rolled her eyes at the girl's antics.

"Ino, shut up, we're searching for him, its going to take some time!" Tenten and Hinata sighed. These girls never lost there will to fight, did they? Sakura sighed.

"Ino, shut up. Rambling won't help." Sakura said finally. Ino pouted and looked away. The younger sakura looked around the halls.

"Hey, what's that?" she said pointing out the window. The group looked outside and saw the sky turn pitch black and the clouds twist and contort together, picking up speed. The group watched amazed and finally four figures stood there.

"Duck! They can't see us!" Sasuke said as the group ducked under the window.

"Hinata. Do u think you can see who it is?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded and with a few quick handsigns she activated her byakugan,

"Hmmm…There's Karin…A water guy….A creepy guy with long hair and…." Hinata gasped softly. "S-Sasuke!" The group looked at her, completely shocked.

"What the hell is he doing with them?!" Ino yelled. Tenten put her hand over her mouth.

"Shut up! What is one of them has super hearing or something!?" Sakura grunted and peeked over the window's edge.

"Hinata. Get a read on Sasuke's chakra." Hinata nodded and looked him up and down.

"There seems to be a dark chakra controlling him. It's almost the same one as Ino but it's stronger. It's also taking over quicker." She deactivated her Byakugan and looked at Sakura.

"If we don't help him soon, he'll be completely consumed in this dark chakra." Sakura looked at the floor. She has no idea what to do. Sakuya can't help her anymore, it requires too much power. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you know what you need to do. You need to stop Karin before anything else….we'll take care of Sasuke." Zaku said looking at her seriously. She smiled a little.

"Y-you're right. If I stop Karin, then I can help Sasuke. You guys will have to hold him off long enough though." The group nodded and smiled at her.

"You can do it Saku!" Ino said trying to cheer her friend up. Tenten and Hinata smiled at her.

"Yea! We didn't train this hard for nothing!" Sakura giggled. Her friends always had her back.

* * *

Ok I know this was like super duper short but I was running out of ideas! And i promise next one will be much longer! Sooo READ and REVIEW please!!

"Ok! We can do this!!"


	28. The last Chapter

_Hey there! I'm really sorry for not updating this at all... I'm sorry but I will not be continuing any of my stories. Though, I do have a new account where I am starting new stories! (I'm actually doing pretty well on updating them too! ^.^)_

_With more writing experience, my stories have progressed and have become something I can be proud of. Where as these, I have no inspiration to finish. They are no longer how I write and now that I found a style i'm fond of, I'm telling all of you that have supported me to support me there. :] It would make me very happy..._

_You all mean soo much to me! Your support is always appreciated. _

_Thank you_

_The new~ Skylineee_


End file.
